Me Matarias si Te cuento
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Ni muy dulce, ni muy salado ..solo agridulce como la Vainilla Salada
1. Disaster Date !

Me Matarias Si Te Cuento

/

En algún lado de la ciudad ,Ahí una gran pelea pelea

Xxxx: Oye eso es mio!

XxX:Es tuyo? Ven por el

Xxx:Brick! Mojaste al Peluche de Burbuja! Ella me matara

Brick:Quiero ver que la Barbie lo haga

XxX:Que haga que ¿?

Xxx: Nada burbujita de jabon

Burbuja:Segura?,estas palida por cierto ,Eh Bombon has visto a Pulpi?

Bombon: Eh burbuja respecto a eso (como le digo que el idiota Lo mojo en el retrete y no me la quiero imaginar brava) Fue Brick!

Burbuja:Que le hiciste a pulpi!

Brick: Lo moje en el baño .. y ¿? Que vaz a hacer?

Burbuja: O.o eres un Hijo de/Bombon le tapo la boca/ Gomenasai! Bellotaaaaaaaaaa! Brick Le hizo daño a Pulpi! .'

Bellota: Eh? Quieres que le de una lección

Brick: Inténtalo , son solo un trio de niñas lloronas conformadas por :

-Una Glotona Gorda

-Una Barbie Llorona

-Una Marimachaaa!

B,B Y B : ahora si te vamos a matar

Boomer: Oigan es injusto no s metan con mi Bro ¡! Niñas raritas!

Burbuja: No Lo somos!

Butch: Brick que te dije que la basura pasaba los martes y no las sacaste ¡

Bellota: A quien le dices basura Emo depresivo!

Butch: Almenos ¡!soy eso pero tu que eres ¡! Quien fijes ser niñita Machorra!

Burbuja: Oh Oh ¡ Cubranse

Boomer:que cuento tu y yo también peliamos ya ¡

Brick: a la de yaaaaaa ¡!

Y SE ARMO LA DE TROYA CUANDO DERREPENTE…BOMBON SE ACORDO..

Bombon: es cierto ya son las 4:00 pm Chicas a arreglarnos ¡!

Burbuja :Es cierto ¡ :$$

Bellota: Si vamos

Boomer : O.O nos abandonaron, nunca entenderé a las mujeres

Brick: Te apoyo hermano ¡ son un misterio pero que horrible misterio!

Butch: a si es ¡!

Ya eran las 7:00 y se escucho un timbre cuando ken abre la puerta

Ken : se ven hermosas chicas para su Cita

B,B,B:Arigato! Ken-Chan!

Brick: (Que Linda se ve con el cabello suelto! Pero que demonios estoy pensando O.o Guacala acuérdate ella tiene piojos , como asi , CITA pero son ..Ho..rri..bles)

Boomer: ( o/o no se que pensar .. se ve re adorable, adorable? Creo que ser su contraparte me afecto la cabeza es una tonta ciclope, es una liendruda! Lindura sdgfh cállate boomer es APESTOSA.. Cita? Pero como demonios)

Butch: (Primera vez que veo su belleza narural , asdfhkjj oye piensa es una chica! Es una ppgz osea mi enemiga es otro hombre para mi pero no puedo negar que s eve linda, pero que dije son ,son,son unas estúpidas! Qqueeeeee tienen una cita? Pero que le paso a l mundo!)

Sono otro timbre .. abren la puerta y son

Ken: Hola , Dexter ,Takaki,Sempai Kirito-kun (no se como se llama el musculoso del cap 44)

Dexter :Hola ya están listas ¿?

Bombon: Claro dex

Takaki: se ven hermosas ¡

Burbuja: :$ basta takaki-kun

Sempai:vamos Linda

Bellota : Si ¡!

Cerraron la puerta

Brick: Que acabo de pasar

Boomer: y esas confianzas ._.

Butch: le dijeron linda a bellota y no hizo nada :

Boomer: que tal si pedimos reservación para 9 ¬¬

Brick: exacto

Butch: ahora esto será Disaster Date ¡!

B,B,B: ahora si verán a los RRB en acción

Boomer: ya que no podemos ver felices a las ppgz (o será mejor a ellos?)

Brick: y tenemos que avergonzarlas (Para que no salgan con nadie más)

Butch: Pornuestro orgullo (No estoy celoso ni ellos )

/

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Bombon: Awwww ¡! Vanilla salt! Wauuu el mejor restaurante del mundoooo

Burbuja:Es verdad - Mira esos trajes de las Maid's

Bellota: Wauu mira el Pollo carbonizado y Los Dorayakis

Bombon: Obvio tiene los mejores postres y platillos del planeta

Taakaki: n_n' Chicas les parece si tomamos asiento

Dexter: si' n_n sabia que bombon se emocionaría con venir aquí

Bombon: Arigato Dexter :$

Camarera: Amos & amas que desean a pedir

Dexter: Un pastel de fresas porfavor

Takaki:que delicioso yo también

Sempai : y ami n/n

Bombon: Que niñas ¬¬' .. ^^ yo quiero un Ramen Mixto

Burbuja: Emm yo quiero Suchi

Bellota: Sopa de Miso ¡ *-*'

Mesera: n_n' (parece que las chicas son los chicos y los chicos a las chicas ) ok su pedido estará en 15 minutos amos

/

En un cuarto muy oscuro estaban amordazando a un chico

XxX: Nuca se los dire

XxX: Ken sabes dónde están las chicas

Ken: Porque lo quieren saber RowdyRuff Boys

Boomer: es que se me olvido entregarle esta libreta a burbuja

Ken: Ve y dale esa escusa a tu abuela ¡! Burbuja te odia ¡ y eso que es la mas dulce de las chicas

Butch:Bueno nos diras donde están o si no

Ken: o si no que

Brick:Te vamos a Torturar

Ken: Ni se atrevan

Brick: Ok

Boomer cogio a ken de los brazos y lo ato a una silla butch le quito el zapato y la media y Brick con uan pluma de gallina le comenzó hacer cosquillas en el pie

Ken:Noo.. Hhahahah,,,,,a,h,ah,ah

Butch cogio un vidreo con una aguja y paso ella en el Krickkkkkkkkkkkkk!chh

Ken:Noooo

Boomer:Nos vaz a decir o podemos seguir haciéndolo

Ken:Ok Estan En Vanilla Salt

Butch:/se detuvo/ es ese famoso restaurante

Brick:No tardar en ser el mayor desastre

Boomer: y que esperamos

Brick:Vamos

/

Bombon: Oh! Po Dios me enamore -

Bellota:Bombon es solo un Plato, mira mi sopa d emiso *-*'

Burbuja: Sushi! ^/^

Sempai:Chicas solo son comida

B,B,B: Y ¿? Algún problema

Dexter:No Ninguno solo sempai decía

Al otro lado del local

Gerente: Eh si? / mesa para 3

Brick: Si Porfavor

Gerente: ^/^ porfavor Sientanse

Boomer:Gracias señoriita n_n

Gerente: Aww O/O

Butch:Si enserio gracias vamos a ordenar

Gerente:espera un momento Sekai

Camarera:Si Gerente

Gerente:Porfavor tomale la orden a esto jóvenes Onegai

Camarera:Ok _ ' (que guapos) que desean ordenar n/n amos

Brick:Yo quieto ummm Un ramen :D

Boomer:Yo Sushi

Butch:Umm Sopa de Miso

Camarera : (que curioso lo mismo que pidieron esas chicas, será no, no lo creo) ok en 15 min estará sus ordenes amos)

Brick:Que comienze el Juego…

Butch:Cuando estén las ordenes

Brick:Ok

Boomer:Mira chicos, ya las encontré

Brick:excelente Boomer

Escena salvaje Dexter limpia la mejilla de Bombon, takaki pone la servilleta en las piernas de Burbuja,y Semapai le cuchareaba a bellota un poco de pastel .. era el clima perfecto,bueno eso no lo creía el trio

Brick:Como se atreven :

Camarera:Chicos aquí esta su orden gracias

Butch: tengo una idea

Butch paso desapercibido al lado de la mesa de las ppgz y dejo en el ramen cucarachas, en el suchi gusanos re gordos y en la sopa de miso una rana

Brick:Buen trabajo socio

Boomer: 3,2,1

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡ - se escucho 3 gritos y 3 chicas asustadas

Cmarera: Si que paso señoritas

Burbuja: Un..Un..UNOS GUSANOS,CUCARACHAS Y RANASSS ¡!

Brick golpeo un calvo con un mufin

Calvo:Pero quien fue

Boomer:Esos 3 tipos de alla

Calvo:/les arrojo un plato de omelette de arroz /GUERRA DE COMIDAAA!

Brick: /cogió una mesa y se cubrieron los 3/

Habían pastas,pescado,res,pollo,pasteles,dulces volatndo por todo el lugar

Burbuja:eso arruinara mi cabello

Bellota:Nunca estuve d acuerdo con burbuja pero si mira hay una mesa ahí

Las chicas nunca pensaron ver a 3 chicos hay cubriéndose

Burbuja:Niños malcreados,ustedes fueron los que iniciaron esa querra

Butch:Me sorprenden, alparecer son muy inteligentes (sarcasmo)

Bellota:Son unos hijos de /bombon y burbuja le taparon la boca/ iva decir de Mona ¡!,mal pensados

Bombon:Les voy a dar una lección!

Cuando de repente Bip Bip los cinturones de los 6

Bombon:que pasa profesor

Profesor: DETENGAN ESA PELEA ,LA BANDA GANGRENA VA IR PARA ALLA ¡

Bombon:Ok¬¬ , después me vengare

(utilizare las evoluciones de Bipinkbunny n/n)(entre ellos se saben las identidades)

-Hyper Blossom

-Rolling Bubbles

-Powered Buttercup

-Hard Brick

-Explosive Boomer

-Strong Butch

Bueno hasta aqui mi fic mañana lo seguiré


	2. Problemas Y Maid's?

**Ace:Ya Llego la fiesta aquí!**

**Bombon:No Sera por Mucho!, Ataque de Pie de manzanas(me invéntelos ataques)**

**Brick:Aro De fuego**

**Burbuja:Burbujas De Champaña**

**Boomer:SuperGolpe Explosivo**

**Bellota:Golpe De la justicia**

**Butch:Sinfonia Tenebrosa!**

**Billy: Jefe nos ganaron!**

**Ace :Claro que no**

**Bellota: Seguro? Super Golpe d ela justicia nivel exoperto!**

**(Los Mando Volando)y ellos salieron siguiendolos**

**Gerente:Arigato! : Powerpuff Girls y RowdyruffBoys u.u' /gritando/**

**Bombon:Los perdimos**

**Brick:Enserio,No me digas**

**Brick quedo sorprendido ya que la "rosadita"no frunció el seño,Ni le dijo nada**

**Bellota:Mejor bajemos de aquí**

**Butch:Tu No me ordenas**

**Al igual que Brick quedaron sorprendidos al parecer le van a aplicar la ley del hielo**

**Boomer: Barbie que te pasa**

**Burbuja solo lo ignoro y dijo : Chicas vamos a ver como están las cosas con los chicos si**

**ByB Ok :3**

**Se destranformaron y salieron corriendo y de atrás de ellas estaban los RRBz**

**Boomer:Que es lo que tienen**

**Butch:De seguro és por sus apreciadas citas**

**Brick:Ya se les pasara**

**Mas tarde el Sexteto pasaron por vanilla salt…**

**Taakaki:Burbuja porque trajiste el trio maravilla**

**Burbuja:Enserio ..**

**Fue interrumpida por**

**Dexter:Enserio si creen que esto es una guardería ni nos hubiéramos molestadoen invitarlas**

**Bellota:No Fue culpa de nosostras solo que**

**Sempai:Bellota tu me gustas mucho pero que pasa con esos tipos ..a ud les gusta ellos?**

**PPGZ: queeee? o/o noooo!**

**Taakaki:Invitanos cuando Maduren Sayonara ¡**

**Dexter: Si adiós**

**Sempai:Chao ¬¬**

**Burbuja:Taakaki-kun**

**Bombon: los rrbz Si Son**

**Bellota:Unos hijos de**

**Burbuja:MONAAAAAAA!**

**Gerente: T.T ¡! Mi local! (el local estaba todo manchado y algunos bueno la mayoría de empleados estaban lastimados)**

**Bombon:Que pasa señorita**

**Gerente: lo que pasa es que la mayoría de mis empleados están lastimados , porque la banda esa! Los golpeo fuerte, y las chicas con la gerra de comida los ojos se le dentraron Picante ,jalapeños,pimienta,sal,salsa de soña y espinas de pescado Buaaaaa**

**Burbuja:Quieres que te ayudemos?**

**Gerente:No Se .. Como (La gerente miro a las chicas y vio que tenían pontencial por sus cuerpos! Eran perfectos! Aunque tenían algo mas que la otra : /Nota:las chicas aquí están un poco mas desarroladas/Bombon de las 3 tenia las piernas mas hermosas y tonificada,Burbuja sus Pechos eran realmente grandes, y la cola de bellota era muy grande y confortable ) y los chicos también me van a ayudar?**

**Burbuja:No se**

**Brick: (asi sabre que tendrán ese trio)Si!**

**BYB:que?(siguiéndole la corriente a Brick) A si claro!por su pollo**

**Gerente:*-*' entonces tomen sus trajes de Maid's y Mayordomos!**

**El sexteto:OK!**

**NOTA:Todos los trajes son como los de Kaicho wa maid-sama**

**Gerente: hay chicos se ven tan Kawais :3 -/- , chicas ya pueden salir!**

**Brick: O/O SANGRE**

**Boomer: */* POR LA**

**Butch: /NARIZ !**

**Cuando de repente salieron las Ppgz se veían unas "diosas" para los rrb ¡!**

**Bombon tenia dos coletas,Burbuja lo tenia suelto con Crespitos en las puntas y bellota lo tenia liso**

**Gerente: Chicas se ven espectaculares o no chicos, Chicos? Donde se metieron**

**Butch:Ya llegamos /Limpiándose la nariz**

**Gerente: Bueno cuando lleguen los clientes deben decir :Amo , Y ama ok ¿? Las chicas atienden a los hombres y los chicos a las chicas ¿? Que tal una practica entre ustedes**

**RRB: Queeee ¡!O/o**

**Bombon: Acaso no son profesionales?**

**Bellota: No es la gran cosa**

**Boomer: Claro que si podemos**

**Gerente :entonces empienzen, primero las chicas ehh , Burbuja tu primero.. Chicos tomen asiento**

**Burbuja: Ok …. Bienvenidos amos … estoy feliz en verlos**

**RRB: awww :$$$$ O/O**

**Burbuja:Tomen asiento! Onegai :3**

**Gerente:Burbuja! /va y la abraza/ awwww eres un loli! Eres muy tierna me encanta … amm Belllota sigues tu,Porfavor todos a sus pociciones**

**Bellota:Konichiwua , amos /estaba muy fresca/Mesa para tres en un momento**

**RRB: :$$$$ -/-**

**Gerente: Dios /le coge las manos/ Me encantas eres muy natural ,bombon sigues tu**

**Bombon:Buenas tardes Aaaamosss ¡!**

**RRB: o/o que entusiasta**

**Gerente: :D esa es la actidud! Chicas las amoooo ¡! Son perfectas, chicos siguen ustes**

**Brick:Queremos darle solo una presentación**

**Gerente Ok -.-**

**Brick:Bienvenidas amas (cara atractiva)**

**Boomer: Mesa para tres ,será un gusto amas/haciendo carita de angel**

**Butch: se les ofrece algo mas mis dulces amas (cara sexy)**

**PPGZ: O/O muchas gracias -/-**

**Gerente: Dios si no fueran amigos dirían que ustedes se complementan**

**PPGZ:Nuncaaaa!**

**RRB: Jamasss**

**Gerente:Chicas primer Cliente.. Bombon Ve!**

**Bombon :Ok ¡**

**Butch:Mira Brick, Mira como seducen a la rosadita!**

**Brick:Que gracioso Butch (Haciendo Mala Cara)**

**Bombon:Konichiwua Amos**

**Clientes1:O/o Ko..Ni..shi..wua**

**Bombon: mesa para2 en un momento**

**Clientes:Ok :$**

**Bombon: Porfavor siguenme!**

**Clientes: Si pofavor +/+'**

**Gerente :Clientes Bellota**

**Bellota:Buenas tardes Amo**

**Clientes2 :Buenas tardes :$**

**Bellota:En un Momento estará su mesa**

**Clientes2:Esperare :$**

**Bellota:Aquí está su mesa Amos mios**

**Clientes:Gracias :$**

**Boomer:Al parecer bombon no es la única jajajajaj**

**Brick:/Sonriendo/ Mira a la verdecita**

**Butch:Jumm**

**Gerente:Burbuja!**

**Burbuja: Bienbenidos amos! Estoy tan contenta que esten aqui**

**Clientes3: */* konishiWua**

**Burbuja:Pofavor siéntanse en esta mesa Onegai /sonriendo con la sonrisa tan angelical de ella/**

**Uno de los clientes3: estoy en el cielo**

**Burbuja:No pero con nuestra comida sentiras que estaras allí**

**Clientes3:Eres muy hermosa**

**Brick y Butch: Uyyy ¡ La azulita si sirve para esto ..OhOh /ellos sabían que cuando boomer se enfadaba erea un demonio/**

**Boomer salio a la azotea el 3 piso brick y butch los siguieron y el dijo**

**Boomer: pero que rayos nos pasa**

**Butch:No lo se , no sera un resfriado**

**Brick: o unos gases?**

**Les tomo 5 minutos pensar para llegar a una sola conclusión**

**Rrb:No puede ser , estamos enamoradooos! DE las PPGZ ¡! Como pudo ocurrir esooo ¡!**

**Bueno hasta aqui mi fic mañana lo seguiré**


	3. 3 Corazones lastimados :(

Brick: Noooo ¡ de seguro son gases

Boomer: Si de segu..ro

Butch:/ no estas convencido boomer, yo tampoco lo estoy

Brick:Deja de decir tonterías! No estamos enamorados

Butch:Entonces porque te enfadas cuando alguien se le Acerca a Bombon, O Boomer se vuelve mas distraído de lo normal Cuando alguien esta hablando con Burbuja,Dime Brick cuando vaz a tomar tus decisiones como Lider

Boomer:Chicos dejen de pelear

Brick:No Boomer, si tiene razón Butch talvez no sea un buen líder pero todo lo que hago son por ustedes ,soy su hermano mayor y..

Butch: Y nada estas enamorado de BomBon

Brick:Jummm :D Y tu De Bellota No?, siempre supe que te gustaba los retos

Butch:Por algo soy su contraparte

Brick: Y tu Boomer , Estas enamorado de Burbuja

Boomer:Ella no se fijaría en alguien como yo no me haría caso y

Brick:Desde cuando obedecemos reglas

Boomer: ehh? :O

Butch: Corre , Corre y dile

Boomer:Y ustedes también

By B: Si

RRB:VAMOS TRAS LAS PPGZ!

En el primer piso….

Bellota:Donde estarán esos tarados

Butch:BELLOOOOOOTAAAAA

Boomer: BURBUUUUUJAAAAAA

Brick:BOMBOOOOOOOOON

Burbuja:Creo que comieron muchos dulces

Bombon Si eso debe ser

Gerente:Chicos clients

Brick:Buenas Tardes amas tomen esta mesa es una de las mejores

Clientas1:Awwww Gracias /

Butch: Se les ofrece un platillo en especial en mi opinión deberían escoger omeleth de arroz con salsa teriyaki, lo mejor para nuestras mejores clientas ;)

Clientas2: / siii

Boomer: Amas es un placer verlas me hacen producir mucha alegría

Clientas3: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :$$ / eres un angel!

PPGZ: jummm :

Ya eran las 9 osea … Vanilla Salt..Close

Clientas:vamos a venir mañana

Boomer:Sera un placer en verlas denuevo

Brick: si ,Sera divertido

Butch: Por supuesto

RRBZ:adiós hermosas

PPGZ: :

En el baño de chicas

Bombon: es increíble, son muy hipócritas /colocándose su moño rojo/

Burbuja: Si ellos no son asi con las mujeres/Abrochandose sus coletas/

Bellota: O son solo asi con nosotras

Burbuja: Porque lo dices?

Bellota: ellos dicen que nosotras somos como hombres para ellos, y eso me produce rabia

Bombon: Si ami también me da rabia pero no podemos reclamarles al parecer no somos de su tipo

Burbuja:No digamos nada del tema, si? Pelie con takaaki, BomBon:Con Dex y Bellota: Con Sempai y no quiero saber que un niñato diga que soy un hombre

Bellota: Ok

Bombon: pero porque dime porque , no son delicados con nostras, porque nos odian, porque! Los ..o

Burbuja:No estas convencida ..Ni yo tampoco

Bellota: No le dirijamos la palabra, hagamos que no existimos para ellos ni ellos para nosotras

B y B: Ok

/

Baño de hombres

Brick: vamos a declararnos!

Boomer:Según el plan

Butch: Lest Go ¡

En la salida dde vanilla salt los 3 chicos fueron a donde cada una estaba

Brick:Bombon podemos hablar un momento

Bombon: /que rayos..me dijo bombon?/(Giro Muy rápidamente) no me vuelvas a hablar en la vida .. Brick se fue

Boomer: Burbuja..Yo 0/0

Burbuja: /Lo miro Muy fría y dijo/ Sayonara!

Boomer:Porque te despides yo te quiero decir…

Burbuja:/Entono frio/ es un adiós de que nunca mas me vuelvas a buscar ni hablar /se giro/ y se fue

Butch:Bellota escúchame de una vez yo Te

Bellota: Esas serán tus ultimas palabras? Ok yo te dire esto Tu no existes para mi ni yo para ti , no me hables ok? Se fue tomando una lta de Coffe

Brick:Que paso aquí?

Butch: eso fue un

Booomer: Adiós?

Comenzo a llover y atronar se veía una pelirroja llegar a su casa

Kuriko: Onee-Chan estas mojada

Bombon solo sigui a su habitación y dijo

Porque ami? Porque siento esto no me sangra pero que es esto que siento en mi corazón

/

Se veía una sombra cruzar la calle y se notaba que al ritmo que van bajando las gotas de lluvia se veía su tristeza era Burbuja.. entro a su casa y s eme tio a la ducha y dijo

Porque siento esta presión como si mi corazón llorara , es un dolor muy profundo

/

Una Chica Pelinegra se veía entrar a su apartamento entro a su habitación quedo mirando el techo y comenzo a decir

Que es esto creo que se siente mas y mas mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido!

En ese momento en las 3 casas , las 3 chicas estaban en sus posiciones anteriores y de la nada unas gotas brotaron de sus ojos pasando por su rostroy dijieron

PPGZ: y esto ¿? Porque estoy llorando

Bellota:No importa Lo que digan

Bombon:Las chicas porque

Burbuja:Yo estoy enamorada

Las 3chicas se fueron corriendo a vanilla salt las 3 estaban en angulos que no se podían ni ver las 3 gritaron y se cayeron al suelo como arrepentimiento

Bombon: Brick.. brickkk!

Burbuja:Booomer,Boomerrrr

Bellota:Idiota! Butchh!

/

En callejón se veía 3 sombras se podían ver 3 chicos muy solitarios y tristes

Boomer: No cero que necesite mas el

Brick:ni hablar socio nunca mas

Butch: Es una promesa

Bueno hasta aqui mi fic mañana lo seguiré


	4. No me ignores :P

En este Fic porfavor es urgente que pongan la canción Lost my Piece-Toradora Onegai a, y lo Ner'ds son Takaaki, Dexter y Sempai

Aun en el callejón . de noche ..

Brick:No se ,Porque inventaron el amor ¿?

Boomer: /Cara Seria/Para aprender a ser más malos /bajando la mirada/

Brick:Como asi ¿?/Dudoso/

Butch:Por algo nacimos malos, Para no amar , … y mucho menos de nuestras enemigas

Brick: Si .. (soltando una lagrima) el amor es una pérdida de tiempo /bajando el rostro/

Boomer: (soltando mas lagrimas) Se acuerdan cuando las conocimos?

Butch: Ja! que tiempos , éramos inmaduros pero no me arrepiento de haberlas conocido

Brick: fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar ,pero todo lo bueno no es para nosotros si no para los Nerd's (Dexter,takkaki y sempai)

Butch: (Soltando una lagrima) Nunca había sentido esto por una mujer , ni mucho menos seguirlas y lo admito desde el primer momento que las vi sabia que me iva a divertir

Boomer: No lo se chicos yo sabia que ivamos a tener una aventura , perola humillaciond e hoy que me dio burbuja creo , que la voy a complacer, nunca mas le hablare u.u

Brick: Lo mis mo voy a hacer con bombon

Butch: ya somos 3

/

Vanilla salt

Las chicas se encontraron y de inmediato se dieron cuenta que pasaban por lo mismo

Bombon: Lo se! Yo también me lo pregunto porque siento mi corazón asi

Burbuja: y lo peor es que fue por ellos

Bellota: Nunca me había sentido asi

Gerente:Chicas ya se alistaron

PPGZ: siii ¡

El dia estaba con muchos clientes hasta que se toparon unas miradas y se veían bien frias, muchos se dieron cuenta de la tensión los RRBZ estaban serios y las PPGZ sonrojadas y tristes hasta el momento del chicas querían arreglar las cosas

Bombon fue hablar con Brick pero no fue lo planeado

Brick: Que quieres!?

Bombon: Eh Brick ,Yo solo quería decirte..

Brick /con mirada seca/ Deja de fingir no te entiendo Bombon Akatsutsumi! No me hables

(Brick se volteo y se fue)

/

Burbuja le tiro una sonrisa amigable a Boomer y Boomer solo al ignoro ella se sentía muy mal entonces fue a hablarle

Burbuja: Boomer…

Boomer: Que?/serio/

Boomer solo te quería pedir…

Boomer: Detente , no te quiero escuchar mas ni me hables ni me busques .. sayonara ..Burbuja Gotokuji!(siguió adelante y Ni siquiera volteo para verla)

Burbuja:/susurrando/ es asi como se siente que te digan ..Adios?

/

Bellota: Oye Butch!

Butch: /arqueo la ceja/Que necesitas

Bellota: :D menos mal estas bien amigo .. solo quería que …

Butch: /Con Rabia/ osea quien te crees para decirme eso

Bellota: pues yo

Butch: Entonces esas son tus ultimas palabras,ok No me hables nunca mas Bellota Matsubara esto es un adiós permanente

Bellota:Quien te crees para decirme eso

Butch: Tu enemigo (se volteo con indiferencia)

…

Bombon: Como les fue :C

Burbuja: Espantoso D':

Bellota: No se porque creía que Butch iva a cambiar

Bombon: por lo de ayer

Gerente:Chicas sus novios están en el Local

Bombon: Que novios ¿?

…

Burbuja: takkaki .. Que haces aquí?

Bombon: Dexter…

Bellota: Kirito

Sempai: Porque están tan serias (cogiéndole la cintura a Bellota)

Takaki:Pense que se alegrarían al vernos (cogiéndole la cintura a Burbuja)

Dexter: se alegraran con un pastel(cogiéndole la cintura a Bombon)

Burbuja:Estamos ocupadas -Seria—

Takkaki: ocupadas? Para ser nuestars novias

Los Rrbz es cucharon eso y se pusieron tensos y abrieron los ojos

Bombon: No No queremos ser sus novias

Dexter porque no?

Bellota:Porque no emos madurado

Sempai: No importan porque ya están muy maduras

Las Ppgz estaban siendo tomadas por la fuerza

PPGZ: me estas lastimando, aléjate

Nerd's : o si no que ¿

RRBZ: Si No esto ¡!


	5. Venganza? Pero De quien ? oo

Nerd's: Que? … O.O

Los rrbz le dieron una golpiza a los Nerd's e incluso hubo sangre O.o

Brick: Escuchen esto (Mirada desafiadora) /Cogiendo A bombon de la cintura/ Bombon

Boomer: Burbuja (cogiendo a burbuja de la cintura)

Butch: Bellota (Cogiendola de la cintura)

RRBZ: es mia ¡! Y si te vuelves a acercar a ella te voy a matar!

Del susto los nerds' se fueron inmediatamente

Bellota: que les pasa o/o /alejándose de Butch ((Bombon y burbuja también se separaron)

Boomer: Solo las ayudamos, nada mas

Bombón: Chicos -/- .. eh…

Butch: Todo sigue igual , solo fue un favor nada mas

Burbuja: de todos gra…

Brick: No Nos hablen pero , al menos las dejaran de molestar

Bombon:Pero..

Las chicas Se dieron cuenta que los rrbz seguían haciendo su trabajo , eso no basto y las 3 susuraron

PPGZ:Gracias :$

/

… En unas calles

Dexter:Malditos me las van a pagar

Taakaki:Pero como ahcemos las tontas no se dejaron..

Sempai:Y si esos chicos se enamoraron de las nenas

Taakaki: eso es imposible! Ellos las detestan ¡

Dexter: exacto lo que necesitamos es la super ayuda de nuestars amigas berseick , Brat y Brute ¡

Taakaki:Para que ¿?

Dexter:Para que hagan infelices a Bombon,Burbuja y Bellota para que cuando nos vean seremos sus héroes

Sempai:Jajajajajaj siii *-* esas chicas están Re-Buenas

10 Minutos después

Taakaki: /hablando por celular/ si …ajam .. no .. Vanilla Salt..aja, si bien lindas ok..Adios

Sempai:Y que dijieron¡?

Takkaki: que ya vienen en 5 minutos

Dexter: ok

/

Vanilla Salt

RRBZ: Bienbenidas O.O

Los rrbz no podían creer lo hermosa s que eran esas chicas

Berseick: Hola Porfavor mesa para 3 (decias la muchacha de cabellera roja con un a cinta formando una cola de caballo un poco despeinada ,con un vestido color rojo con detalles rasgados)

Butch: Que se les ofrece señoritas ^/^

Brute:Creo que mm una ensalada Cesar (decía la muchacha parecida a Bellota pero con el cabello mas despeinado, con una pantaloneta verde y blusa negra sin tirantes)

Berseick:Yo igual

Brat:Yo también queiro pero sin tanto tomate Arigato .. (Decia una rubia con coletas mas largas que las de burbuja,un poco picara ,con una falda blanca y una blusa color Turquesa)

Boomer: en seguida

Los chicos se dirigieron en la cocina

Ppgz: pero que vulgares :

Bombon iva pasando por esa mesacuando de repente CRASH! Berseick le había puesto el pie para que se cayera

Brute:Fijate Linda no te pagan solo por eso

Bellota: /Vio lo ocurrido/ Oigan que les pasa

Brat: que maleducada eres niña

Burbuja:Ustedes son las maleducadas /ayudando a levantarse a Bombon/

Bombon: estoy bien chicas

Berseick:Ella es la del error no nosotras

Burbuja:ven vamos a vendar tu tobillo

Bombon:Gracias chicas

Burbuja en un lado, bellota en el otro ayudando a bombon a ingresar a la enfermería

Boomer: super orden ¡..Lis..ta?

Brick:Que te paso! , digo que paso con los platos

Bellota: Atienda a sus clientas , no se meta

Butch: de seguro

Brick:Hola chicas aquí están su super ensaladas

Brat: /LLORANDO/ snift T.T' ustedes nos van a seguir atendiendo si ¿?

Boomeer: que les paso?

Brat: esas niñas nos trataron mal, porque nos dijieron que nos vestíamos como Monas!

Brick: eso dijeron?

Berseick: y que ustedes eran los peores meseros de todos!, y que los sabotearían

Butch: NO LAS ENTIENDO!

Berseick: Entonces mañana estarán aquí , para atendernos?

RRBZ: si :$$

/

En la enfermería..

Bellota: esas malditas me las van a pagar D:

Bombon: no es para tanto -.-

Burbuja:Claro que si lo hicieron apropósito :B

sonó un sonido muy duro la puerta la habían golpeado

Burbuja: Entren porfavor

Brick: Que les pasa no nos pueden ver felices?

Bombon: De que están Hablando?

Butch: Lo peor es que lo niegan, porque sabotearon nuestras clientas?

Burbuja:No fuimos nosotras, la tomate esa hizo caer…

Fue interrumpida por

Bombon:No hicimos nada y si lo hicimos perdónenos

Burbuja y bellota: Bombon

Boomer: /serio/ No pueden entender que se alejen de nosotros

Burbuja: .. /Gritando/ NO PODEMOOOS

Butch: COMO?

Bellota: /GRITANDO/SI NO PODEMOS , ESTAR ALEJADAS DE USTEDES

Brick: /Gritando/ PORQUE?

Bombon::/Gritando/PORQUE NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS..

Gerente: Chicas clientes.. emm? Interrumpi algo

Burbuja: No nada señorita ya vamos

….

Los rrbz quedaron plasmados

Brick:Que quisieron decirnos

Butch: No lose!

/

Dexter: y como esta el plan

Berseick: Muy bien ya esta n que caen , Dex(lo besa)

Takaki: seguras?

Brat: Ya las dejamos Como Chicos takkaki Puh! /lo besa mas apasionado

Sempai:Gracias amor ¡ te debo1

Brute:No mi Kiri tu ami me debes muchos besos y … (lo besa)

Nerd's : esas chicas van a caer

PPGP: no ellos van a caer ¡!

Ya eran las 9 de la noche y vanilla salt dejaron una nota

Gerente chicos , correspondencia para ustedes!

Brick: déjame ver eso señorita

Boomer :leelo ¡!

Bucth: si!

Queridos meseros:

Hola ¡ somos las chicas que estábamos en el Vanilla salt! Bueno las del conflicto Por cierto rica comida, Bueno solo queríamos que aceptaran una triple cita con nosotras.. onegai es que ustedes son tan kawaiis! Vamos a ir al parqeu de diversiones!

Para confirmar llamar al 555.55.555 ext 3

Los esperamos

La pelirroja,rubia y, pelinegra!

XoXo

Gerente :AWW mis chicos se volverán hombres, y que esperan llamen!

RRBZ:ok ¡! (sin mucho animo)

Pasaron 10 minutos y ya cuadraron todo de la cita

Brick: Ok ..a las 10 am.. el sabado , ok , nos hablamos mañana para cuadrar mas a fondo , ok

RRBZ: adiós gerente ¡

Pasaron 5 minutos

PPGZ: eh? Y los chicos..

Gerente: se fueron u.u .. pero felices ^^

PPgz: Porque ¿?

Gerente: No les valla a decir que les conte pero van a tener una cita el sábado a las 10 en el parque de diversiones

PPGZ: QUE ¡! :c

Gerente: Chicas les pasa algo

Burbuja: Nada gerente

Gerente: chicas les aconsejo algo sean sinceras con sus sentimientos

Bombon: lo tendremos en cuenta

Ya afuera

Bellota: son unos estúpidos

Bombon: se que voy a llorar toda la noche!

Burbuja: chicas y si se quedan a dormir en mi casa u.u … Oba-sama esta de vacaciones

Belllota: noe s un poco raro que un jueves , haiga un pillamada

Burbuja hay 3 colchonetas, 9 tarros supermega grandes de helado , mucha comida, y películas de miedo y romance

Bombon: Vamos a llamar! Nos quedamos en la casa de burbuja!


	6. Las Espias :D

En la casa de Burbuja

Bombon: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Porque D: a nosotras

Bellota:Deja el Show! Ok ¿ Snift T.T

Bombon: La ppgz verde .osea la mas ruda esta llorando

Bellota:Nooo! Es una alergia a las películas de romance y palomitas calientes! ¬¬ (sarcasmo)

Bombon:Porque nos enamoramos de esos patanes ¿eh?

Belllota:Eso es un misterio , pero que lindo misterio :$ digo emm me gusta las luchas O.O

Bombon : (con sospecha) oye burbuja has estado muy callada

Burbuja: /abrazando a pulpi/ se me ocurrio un plan

B yB: Dínoslo!

Burbuja: es algo estúpido .. que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones y los espiamos? Para que no hagan algo malo , es un deber como super heroínas

Bombon: ._.' es algo raro , pero siii! Es una buenísima idea

Belllota: em burbuja tendrás que cambiarnos de vestimentas, pues para que no nos descubran que estamos celosas

Bombon: Que tal trajes espias? Tararararara! Con sombreros y abrigos y gafas , Bueno , bonito , sencillo y barato ¡!

Burbuja: pero debajo debe ir una ropa bien linda :$ bueno para que nos vean cuando regresen no ¿?

Bellota: va contra mis principios , pero bueno para hacer caer esas malditas

Bombon : Ok que comienze el plan "Divercion"

Burbuja: O.0'

Bellota: ¬¬' que original ¡!

/

Paso la noche , buena una de las mas tristes de las chicas pero a la vez la mas divertida ya que ahora están pasando lo mismo .. ya era de dia y eran las 9 de la mañana , las chicas habían llegado tarde al trabajo ¡!

Burbuja: Lo siento gerente nos tomo la noche!

Gerente: no hay problema , es la 1 vez y ojala sea la ultima

Bombon: ok

Momento salvaje iban pasando las ppgz y cruzaron con los rrbz de la nada se pusieron sonrojadas y siguieron su camino , los Rrbz se dieron cuenta

Brick: Que fue eso :$

Boomer: Fue muy raro */* debio ser un accidente

Butch: pero que lindo accidente u/u

Eran las 3 de la tarde y llegaron las PPGP

Brick:Bienbenidas chicas

Berseick:Dime Berseick ..dijo la pelirroja

Brick: No se permite tener confianzas con e cliente o/o

Brat: Yo soy brat .. :D

Brute: que tl soy brute

Boomer: que desean ordenar ^^'

Brat: a ti pero no se puede entonces porfavor una ensalada de frutas sin calorías y un agua mineral

Brute:Si Yo también igual sin calorías

Berseick:Suena rico yo también

Butch: en un momento :D

….

Butch: esas chicas no comen nada

Brick:Si por esos cuerpos esculturales

Boomer:eso es una mentira las ppgz comen mucho y tiene sus cuerpos muy sexy's digo ..*TOZ* que esas chicas no comen nada

….

Bellota iva pasando por esa mesa

Brute: woo nena sirves para esto , no te averguenzes ¡ de ello

Bellota: a lo contario debo decírtelo a ti no se ve todos los días un trio de Perras paseando sin su dueño *se retira*

Brute: esa #%%&/ me las va a pagar

Berseick:tranquila el sabado nos vengamos

Brat.:Mira esto … Señorita *se refiere a burbuja*

Burbuja: que se le ofrece *de mala gana*

Brat: esta agua tiene fragmentos de vidrio , quieres matarme?

Burbuja: El vidrio tiene mercurio, si lo tomas te intoxicaras y le harías un favor a la humanidad , (se retiro)

Brat: esa bruja quien se cree?

Boomer: llego su orden

Brat: Arigato! Por cierto Como te llamas

Boomer: emm yo? Emm Boomer , el es Brick y el es Butch

Berseick: que lindos nombres ,*saca algo de su bolso* mira aquí están las boletas mañana a las 10 en la entrada

Brick: Ok :D

…

Atrás de una pared

Bombon: al parecer acepto (cubriendo su mirada con una sombra)

Burbuja: No nos podemos rendir ellos están hechos para nosotras no para esas

Bellota: vagabundas!

Bombon:Gracias chicas ojala mañana no sea demasiado tarde

Burbuja: las que aman nunca persisten

Bellota:Burbuja tiene razón ellos son de nosotras

Bombon: si las amos niñas!

/

Ya era sábado y las chicas estaban "con su traje de espia"

Bombon: *viendo a Brick* se ven tan lindos cuando se visten normales

Burbuja: ya llegaron las brujas

Bellota:Van a entrar vamos

Los chicos entraron re normal las chicas cuando entraron

Guardia : entradas

Bombon: emm vamos a conprarlas

Guardia:2000 yenes!

Bombon y Bellota: Que? O.o

Burbuja:Toma ¡ gracias

Guardia: que disfruten

Bombon: se me olvidaba que tus papas viven en milan y te envían siempre plata

Burbuja:descuiden , es un asunto por amor* buscando a Boomer* miralos

Bellota: van a la montaña rusa!

Bombon: Vamos chicas *corriendo comica mente*

Y asi pasaron todo el dia siguiendo a los chicos hasta..

Chicos y chicas la luz luminosa de Yo me llamo vamos a esoger unos cantantes!

Y la luz apunto a ..

3chicass!

Berseick: Giuu ¡ que asco comos e vsiten aunque lindas gafas

Bombon : pero que ¿?

Presentador: pasen chicasss ¡, esocjan un tema

Burbuja: Yo se cual :3

Presentador : van a cantar Vanilla salt de Horie Yuri!

Brick Boomer y Butch: /se acuerdan de las chicas/ :/

Las Tres:

con vainilla salada

con vainilla salada

con vainilla salada

amor ardiente

si es sólo dulce

pongamosle sal entonces

Bombon:

Porque quiero que conozcas mas de mi

mas que cualquiera, quiero contenerme

pero no puedo, no tengo experiencia

es tan frustrante

Bellota:

por mas que intento mostrar mi debilidad

por mas que hago todo es en vano y se va en lado contrario

De hecho soy una bebé llorona

aunque he sido mama en el asunto

Burbuja:

pero un amor es solamente dulce

es un poco diferente a lo que estoy buscando

Las Tres:

si me dicen que es blanco

yo diria que es negro

no puedo ser honesta

digo una cosa pero hago otra

si me dicen, te amo

yo diria, te odio

soy feliz, pero que estoy diciendo?

como poner sal

en dulce vainilla

Burbuja

cuando me enamoro como tropezar de cabeza con tacones

para todo el tiempo, 24/7

pienso en ti constantemente

es demasiado extremo

Bombon

puede ser, que nunca nadie pensó

que yo estaria obsesionada contigo?

los pronosticos del clima no pueden decir

el paradero del amor

Bellota:

mis recuerdos enterrados en algunos periodos de tiempo

de cuando estabamos juntos

son tesoros

Las tres:

si me dicen que es hacia la derecha

yo doblaria a la izquierda

no puedo ser honesta

digo una cosa pero hago otra

si me dicen, te amo

yo diria, te odio

soy feliz, pero que estoy diciendo?

amor ardiente

Bellota:

En lugar de la vainilla que es sólo dulce

el tipo ligeramente salado

lo hace aun más dulce

no me puedo cansar de eso

Burbuja:

es lo mismo con el amor que es sólo dulce

el tipo ligeramente salado

encoje la distancia entre nosotros

y estoy segura

que un futuro mas hermoso que el hoy esta esperando

Las tres

si me dicen que es blanco

yo diria que es negr

no puedo ser honesta

digo una cosa pero hago otra

si me dicen, te amo

yo diria, te odio

soy feliz, pero que estoy diciendo?

si es sólo dulce

pongamosle sal entonces

con vainilla salada

con vainilla salada

con vainilla salada

con vainilla salada

gente: Otra , otra, otra ¡!

RRBZ: vámonos de aquí

Gente : otra, otra, otra!

Bellota:No podemos adiós..

…

Brute: entremos al castillo del terror

Butch; Siii ¡

…

Burbuja: e sun sacrificio por amor :')

Las chicas estaban atrás de los rrbz y debían entrar d de apareja osea de a 2 filas de a 3

PPGP : ojala que me toque contigo …* berseick agarra la mano de Brick**Brat la de Boomer**Brute la de Butch*

PPGZ: malditas

Guardia: ustedes 6 agarrando a berseick, Brat y Brute con otros 3 chicos

PPGP:pero..

Guardia: pero nada entren y los empuja…. SIGUEN USTEDES 6

Ppgz::$$$$

RRBZ: me da gual .. *y como saben quedaron cada uno con su contraparte*

Bammm sale una bruja , burbuja se asusta esta con miedo comienza a brotar unas lagrimas

Boomer: tienes miedo

Burbuja: (con voz gruesa) Umm .. un poco

Boomer:Ten mi mano , para que no te pase nada malo ^^

Burbuja: o/o Gracias! *cuando burbuja agarro a Boomer se sintió pulzadas en su corazón*

Había una piedra en el camino y pummm

BricK: estas bien?

Bombon: (Voz gruesa) si Chico Tranquilo

Brick tomo el brazo de bombon y lo paso por su cuello

Brick: ASi no te caeras mas

Bombon: o/o gracias

Brick:No hay de que

Iban pasando por una tumba y Buajajajaja

Bellota: D: Tonto murciélago (voz muy grave)

Butch: eres asustadiza no ¿?

Bellota: Yo nunca ¡

Butch: me recuerdas mucho a una persona

Bellota: aquien ¿?

Butch: es un secreto..*la tomo de gancho* te reto a que no te asustes

Bellota: OK :D

Y asi siguieron las ppgz y rrbz entre risas y gritos hasta

Guardia: salida a la izquierda

Bombon: Me divertí mucho

Brick: Yo también

B,B,B Y B: yo también

Brick: pero tenemos una cita y ..

PPGP: Chicos

Brat: los extrañamos mucho!

Berseick: sii ¡ nunca mas se alejen

Brute: dame un

Las ppgp besaron a los RRBZ!

PPGZ: D: o.O' Lo sentimos no debemos ir :'(

Boomer:Pero

Burbuja: Adios ¡!

Las ppgz se fueron..

Mañana lo sigo Besos


	7. Un acuerdo ?

Perdon por la demora xD he tenido muchos tarbajos en el Coco pero bueno loe stoy siguiendo

Bombon Pov

No se que es lo que siento en mi pecho cuando lo veo, voy corriendo del lugar al lado de mis 2 mejores una completa estúpida al no darme cuenta que si han cambiado los chicos, y ahora tienen al lado suyo a 3 mujeres que no se los merece, no digo que nos pertenecen pero seria mas lindo si estuvieran a nuestro lado, ya me canse de correr creo que les voy a decir a las chicas que paremos

….

Bellota: Paremos

Bombon: Iva a decir eso , en total creo que fue un desperdicio de tiempo en arreglarnos para ellos u_u'

Burbuja: Saque mis mejores diseños y no tuve la oportunidad de que los vieran

XxXx: Pimpollos ¡! Porque tan solitas

Bombon: No molestes Dexter

Dexter: Porque estas asi Bombon, acaso alguien te hizo daño?

Burbuja: ese no es asunto suyo adiós

Taakaki: No se hagan de rogar necesitan de unos héroes?

Bellota:No los necesitamos

Sempai: Claro , como prefieren a unos villanos que a los héroes

Bombon: No es su asunto! Y preferiría quitarme las uñas con un martilo meter los dedos en alchol y comerme esas uñas que estar con ustedes

Dexter agarro a bombon de la mano muy duro , igual Taakaki con burbuja, y Kirito con Bellota

Ppgz: Oye que

Rrbz: No!

Hubo tres golpes y 3 niñitos que se fueron llorando

Brick: Estan bien?

Burbuja: *voz gruesa* Gracias jóvenes ahora..

Butch: Ya sabemos que son ustedes las Ppgz

Bombon: alparecer si nos reconocieron , como se dieron cuenta?

Boomer: Porque no pueden haber 2 como ustedes, además a quien trataron de engañar y porque ¿?

Bellota: Pues engañamos a sus Citas … porque ..

Burbuja: que hacen aquí no estaban con sus citas ¿?

Brick: Es mas interesante estar con ustedes, además enserio, enserio la parte que fue la mas divertida del dia fue la del castillo de terror

Boomer: y les dijimos que nos llamo nuestra Mama

Butch: Ademas quítense esos trajes no les queda bien

PPGZ: OKI!

RRBZ: OMG O/O ¡!

Las chicas estaban tiotalmente hermosas

Bombon estaba vestida con un short y una chaqueta ombligera beige que le hacia juego con als botas ,Burbuja estaba con un vestido corto muy tiernamente sexy que que era estilo bailarina igual que sus zapatoscolor blanco y bellota estaba con el traje del capitulo #42 y las 3 con el cabello suelto y liso

Bombon: Crei que estaban furioso con nosotras

Butch: seguimos Bravos ¡!

Bellota: entonces porque nos hablan?

Brick: Y hacemos pases esta noche?

Miyako POV

No se si escuche bien pero dijieron pases por esta noche , mi corazón estaba Feliz pero igualmente triste ya que solo esta noche podre hablar con el y mañana seriamos extraños otra vez , no importa pero luchare hasta el final por el

Bellota: Y si vamos al Karaoke

Ppgz y Rrbz: Siiii x3


	8. De camino a Casa

_Bellota Pov_

_Nos estamos dirigiendo al karaoke de los hermanos higurashi, obviamente vamos a pedir un cuarto privado, ósea no me imagino cantar con un poco non de gente extraña… Ojala que el idiota. Perdón Butch quiera hablar conmigo.._

**XxXx:** Bienvenidos al karaoke de los hermanos higurashi!

**Burbuja**: Oye tu no eras camarera de Vainilla Salt ¿?

**XxXx**: Ahhh siii ustedes son los chicos de la otra vez , mi nombre es Sekai .. espera un momento ustedes no tenían novios ¿ , y como se conocieron con ellos y ..

**Brick**: Casualidad

**Sekai:** Público o privado u_u

**Bellota**: Privado

**SEkai:** y algo de comer?

**Bombon**: Siii emmm Short cake, dorayakis, ramen, sushi,Sopa de miso , frituras , dulces , seis combos de hamburguesa ah y sodas ¡

**Todos**: O_o que tragona

**Sekai**: O_o su cuarto estará en 15 minutos

**Bombon**: perdón por la pregunta pero :$ porque se besaron con esas ….

**Boomer**: ellas nos cogieron por sorpresa

**Bellota**: y les gusto?

**Butch**: eso es un secreto, te lo respondo pero ahora dime porque no quieren volver con esos Nerd's

_Brick pov_

_Las chicas están un poco tensas será que estarán celosas? , despierta! Estúpido Brick yo creo que ellas prefieren estar con esos tipejos que con nosotros_

**Burbuja:** También es un secreto ¡!

**Sekai**: ya está su cuarto ^^

Y así pasaron las horas las ppgz y los rrbz se divertían hasta que les toco cantar una última canción y era por parte de los RRBZ!

**Brick:**

Caprichosa eres tú

Muchas veces lo se

No te importan los demás.

Butch:

Tú quieres todo hacer a tu manera

¿Por qué te comportas así?

**Boomer:**

Y como una ilusión prefieres tu vivir

En el pasado que se fue

La gente te daña no lo comprendes

Y te hacen llorar

Angustiada estas.

**Butch:**

Con las personas nunca te entiendes

Pero solo nunca estarás.

**Brick:**

Porque yo estaré ahí

Ya verás aunque mil tormentas vendrán

Cuando de noche llegue a tu casa

Y el alma sientas herida.

**Boomer:**

Cuenta con migo amor

Porque tú y yo

Uno solo seremos los dos

Y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer

Mi valor va a protegerte

Mientras vivas aquí.

**Brick:**

Caprichosa eres tú

Muchas veces lo se

No te importan los demás.

**Boomer:**

Tú quieres todo hacer a tu manera

¿Por qué te comportas así?

**Butch:**

Y como una ilusión prefieres tu vivir

En el pasado que se fue

La gente te daña no lo comprendes

Y te hacen llorar

Angustiada estas.

**Brick:**

Con las personas nunca te entiendes

Pero solo nunca estarás.

**Boomer:**

Porque yo estaré ahí

Ya verás aunque mil tormentas vendrán

Cuando de noche llegue a tu casa

Y el alma sientas herida.

**Butch:**

Cuenta con migo amor

Porque tú y yo

Uno solo seremos los dos

Y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer

Mi valor va a protegerte

Mientras vivas aquí.

**Los tres:**

Porque yo estaré ahí

Ya verás aunque mil tormentas vendrán

Cuando de noche llegue a tu casa

Y el alma sientas herida.

**Los tres**

Cuenta con migo amor

Porque tú y yo

Uno solo seremos los dos

Y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer

Mi valor va a protegerte

Mientras vivas aquí.

Las ppgz aplaudieron de la alegría aunque con unas pequeñas lagrimas

**Burbuja:** Fue hermosa esa canción

**Brick**: Bueno creo que se esta terminando nuestro pequeño acuerdo , entonces creo que has ta aquí

**Bombon**: espera,Nos acompañan hasta nuestra casa ¿?

**Butch**: pero son diferentes y..

**Bellota:** Si acompañenos cada uno de ustedes puede acompañar a cada una a nuestra casa!

**Rrbz**: ok!

**Ppgz**: (en un rincón) aprovechen chicas ¡!

De camino a casa de Bombon

**Bombon**: y te gusta Berseick? (rayos fui muy directa)

**Brick**: porque quieres saber , yo no te he preguntado nada del cuatro ojos

**Bombon**: Bien pregunta! Que yo te respondo ¡?

**Brick**: Segura? Mm porque estas enamorada de el

**Bombon***Frunció el seño* Claro que no estoy enamorada de el ¡!

**Brick:** eso no fue lo que me dijiste en vainilla salt

**Bombon**: entonces dime porque querías hablar conmigo esa noche

_**FlashBack**_

**Butch:**BELLOOOOOOTAAAAA

**Boomer**: BURBUUUUUJAAAAAA

**Brick**:BOMBOOOOOOOOON

**Burbuja**:Creo que comieron muchos dulces

**Bombon** :Si eso debe ser

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Brick: **o/o

De camino a casa de burbuja

**Burbuja**: Hermosa canción

**Boomer**: si sola nunca estarás

**Burbuja**: (sonrojada) emm entonces Brat es de tu estilo es lindo saberlo (lo dijo muy triste)

**Boomer**: no exactamente

**Burbuja**: ah no ¿?

**Boomer**: porque quieres saber tanto?

**Burbuja**: Solo quiero saber , porque no me dijiste nada en el castillo del terror si sabias que era yo

**Boomer**: *sonrojado* porque quería aprovechar el momento

De camino a casa de bellota

**Bellota**: entonces te gusta la Bruta digo Brute

**Butch**: Si me gusta o no no es tu problema

**Bellota**: *sonrojada*Claro que si , yo soy tu rival y como rival nadie te puede distraer

**Butch**: Jajajaja me gusta cuando sacas deciciones sin pensar

**Bellota**: si hablamos sin pensar mírate ¡! Porque me defendiste si me odias tanto

**Butch**:*sonrojado* No te odio ¡!

**Bellota**: entonces

**Butch**: es muy ,,, difícil de explicar Bellota


	9. Cita,Cita,Cita oo'

**Con los verdes**

**Bellota**: si no me odias entonces que , que están dificl de explicarme /acercándose a el/

**Butch**: bellota por favor no continúes además nuestro trato era llevarlas a sus casas y..

**Bellota:** Olvidate de ese trato Butch quiero decirte que..

_**Bellota! se escucho una voz a final dela calle y eran 2 personas que bellota reconocio ..**_

**El padre de bellota**: Hey Bell …umm quien es el (con cara de celoso) el es tu..

**Mama de Bellota:** Tu novio *-* ¿?

**Butch**: /Sonrojado/ claro que ..

**Bellota**: ¡!Si! /cerrando los ojos/

**El papa de bellota**:O.o

_Butch pov_

_EN BLANCO_

**Butch:** o/o

_Bellota Pov_

_Que fue lo que dije se me pego lo de bombon _ Es la única forma que no se aleje de mi , bellota piensa bien tus tácticas invítalo a.._

**Mama d Bellota:** Ven a cenar mañana ¿si?

**Papa de bellota:** Mi amor como se te ocurre , mañana jovencito te hare unas pruebas si eres digno de mi Bell

**Butch:** e..to.. /mirando a bellota sonrojado/

**Bellota:** Si el ira , bueno Butch vivo a qui al frente(señalando un edificio muy alto) timbra en el piso 17 a las 6:30 chao .. /Chu… Le dio un beso en la mejilla/ hasta mañana

_**Con los Rojos:**_

**Bombon**: Brick necesitas aire estas muy Rojo como tu gorra ¡!

**Brick**: Claro que no tonta!

**Bombon**: entonces dime para que me llamabas

**Brick**: ya llegamos a tu casa

**Bombon:** si pero dime que pasa, yo te quiero decir muchas cosas yo te a..

**Se abrió la puerta de un Zape**

**Kuriko**: Onee-Chan que me que?

**Bombon**: Kuriko .. (saliendo humos de las orejas de bombon )yo..

**Kuriko**: A tu eres el novio de mi Onee-chan?

**Brick Y bombon estaban lanzando señas que no pero lo que paso fue**

**Kuriko:** Mamaaaaaaaaaa papaaaaaaaaaaaa bombon tiene un novio y lo va invitar a cenar mañana ¡!

**Padres**: QUE ¡!

**Kuriko**: entonces tu seras mi Onii-chan , chao onii-chan tráeme chocolates

_Brick Pov_

_Pero con Laxantes ¡!que una cita con la familia de bombon O_O'_

**Bombon:** Ven mañana a las 6:30 Bye /chu…. Un beso en la mejilla/

_Bombon Pov_

_No se si matar a Kuriko o Besarla , arigato Kuriko-Chan_

_**Con los azules**_

**Burbuja:** Aprovechar que ¿? o/o

**Boomer:** 'evadiendo el tema'esta es tu casa :O

**Burbuja**: emm si

**Boomer**: es grande

**Burbuja:** quieres pasar?

**Boomer:** Tus padres se molestaran?

**Burbuja**: ellos están en Milan y mi Oba-sama esta de vacaciones

Dentro de la casa….

**Burbuja:** quieres Te y galletas

**Boomer**: no será mucha molestia

**Burbuja**: Claro que no

**Boomer**: Gracias /sonrojado/ :$

**Burbuja**:No me has dicho porque querias aprovechar el momento , acaso

**Boomer**: acaso que /serio/

**Burbuja**: No nada yo se que alguien como tu .. no nada /triste/:(

**Boomer**: No aguanto mas Burbuja hace tiempo , hace tiempo estoy ena…..

**Ring Ring Ring Ring** …

_Burbuja pov_

_relampagos y sentellas quien será /enojada/_

**Burbuja**: Hola ¿? Bombom que pasa espera que bellota tambiene esta en la otra línea

_Boomer Pov_

_Será que las interrupciones siempre estarán en nuestro camino emm que es esto viendo una caja de como ahcer un pulpito de peluche_

**Boomer** sin notarlo broto una sonrisa y cara de ponqué

**Burbuja**: aja si si ok que tiene que ver tu padre y el pollo aja ok Sayonara . emmm ¿? (que lindo se ve)

**Boomer**: lo siento yo

**Burbuja**: Boomer cuando es tu cumpleaños

**Boomer**: es el 21 de marzo

**Burbuja**: Es mañana , emm te parece si vienes mañana y hacemos un peluche para ti? Mira este es Pulpi

**Boomer**: que bello

**Burbuja**: Entonces bienes, si quieres también bienes a cenar

**Boomer**: enserio :D bueno sii a que horas

**Burbuja :** a las 3:00 pm te parece

**Boomer**: si estaré

**Burbuja**: y de paso me dices lo que me tenías que decir

**Boomer**: emm si yo

**Burbuja:** Sayonara Boomer-kun /Chuuu-un beso en la mejilla/

_Boomer pov_

_Estaré en el cielo?, o un sueño porque si es así nunca más querré despertar es increíble como un ángel viene y convierte a un demonio en mas bueno cada día_


	10. Burbuja, dinos mas,Modales !

**En la casa de los Rrbz**

**_Se veía un chico que estaba en un rincón aparecer le sacaron la alma y esta lo pateaba en el pecho no era sin duda el chico llamado Brick ,se le reconocía ese color carmesí que ponia en sus mejillas_**

_Brick Pov_

_No se como tratarla , ni como saludar a los mayores por dios! ni se modales ,por dios Brick piensa ella es tu contraparte debes tener modales como..ella, EXACTO! Soy parecido a ella y ella no tiene modales , al parecer la que tiene modales es la Barbie y la contraparte de la Barbie es.._

**Brick**: BOOMERRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *pegando un salto olímpico*

**Boome**r: Ah!? Que te pasa Brick se te ofrece algo*sirviendo la comida*

**Butch**:*el mismo salto olímpico con una cámara* Ya se cayó el balde con la mezcla misteriosa?

**Brick**: Que Balde?

**Butch**: emm Waooo Boomer excelente carne en Bistec ¡! Esta deliciosa

**Brick**: No te hagas! Ni siquiera la haz probado y..

**Boomerr**:Chiiiiicoooooooooooooooooooo s! Ya relajen el pony , *sentándose para comer junto a sus hermanos* que necesitas?

**Brick:** Necesito ser mas tu y menos Butch!

**Butch y Boomer**:O.o? ehhh?

**Brick**: Que?

**Butch:** que tiene malo ser yo?

**Brick:** No te ofendas Bro! Pero tengo una cita con Bombon y su familia, entonces como Boomer es la contraparte de Burbuja me puede enseñar modales

**Butch:** YO paso por lo mismoooo ¡!, Boomerr enséñame ¡!

**Boome**r: -.-' pero chicos yo , esta bien primero deben aprender de cubiertos,seguida por modales, diálogos y etc…

Primera Leccion: Cubiertos

**Boomer**: El cubierto de dos puntas es para camarones y..

**Butch**: Imitar al demonio*poniéndose una capa* JAJAJAJA

**Butch cayo de un libretaso que le dio Brick**

**_paso mas de 1 hora y alfin_**

**Butch y Brick ya conocieron los cubiertos**

**Boomer**: Vamos a la siguiente lección -.-*, emm Brick abre la puerta

y se veía Butch retieso..

**Butch**: Hola señor y señora matsubara

**Brick:** Con que tu eres el joven pervertido que le toma fotos a las bragas de mi hijas

**Butch**: Y no solo a ella si no también a su señora Jajajajajaja*recibió otro cuadernaso pero de Boomer*

Y asi se la pasaron las 9 horas y ya eran las 9 de la mañana

**En otro lugar…**

**Burbuja**: Moshi-moshi , aww Boomer si, si claro obvio casual emm si, estoy con ellas … si , amm , si , ya les pregunto , Chicas que como deben ir Butch y Brick a sus casas? Que con etiqueta, sport, casual o desnudos?

**Bellota y Bombon**: Casuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal

**Burbuja**: ok pero no me regañen!, Emm Boomer que casuales y disculpa la molestia , No gracias a ti por llamar

**Bellota:**Dios! Porque lo invite a cenar

**Bombon:** a nosotras nos toco , pero alguien lo hizo por gusto*mirando a Burbuja*

**Burbuja:** A mi no me culpen! Además ustedes pudieron decir NOOOOOOOOO!

**Bombon**: ok me quedan muchas horas para mejorar, y burbuja sera que puedes decirles esto...

**En la casa de los Rrbz**

**Butch:** Burbuja si tiene modales,le hubiera pedido a ella que me enseñe

**Boomer**: claro que nooooo!

Brick: Celoso?

**Boomer**: para nada!*prendiendo la TV*

_Noticias del clima_

_Dicen que el clima en nueva saltadilla va a cambiar ahoriita por la noche habrá una tormenta de nieve, se recomienda no Sali mas halla de las 8_

**Brick:***apagando la Tv*Patrañasss ¡!

**Boomer**: Bueno chicos me ire a la casa de burbuja y ..

**Brick**: a por cierto*sacando dos cajas grandes con liston azul y verde*

**Boomer**: ahyyyy esperen *sacando lo mismo pero con un liston rojo y otro verde*

**Butch:** Ja! Yo fui el primero *teniendo en sus manos dos cajas con liston rojo y azul*

**Brick, Boomer, Butch:** Feliz cumpleaños: *Conteniendo las ganas de llorar*

Y abrieron los regalos

Los regalos en si eran : Ropa pero que ropa tan Sexy para los chicos, chaquetas,pantalones de ultima moda y zapataos , bueno no eran los mejores hermanos del mundo pero si se entendían ya que cada uno iva a tener una cita con el amor de su vida,y necesitaban un empujon, y se fueron a cambiar

**Boomer**: Bueno ahora si me voy

**Butch**: ven te acompañamos a la casa de ella, para que no le pase nada al galan

**Boomer**: Gracias

**Brick**: y que esperamos vamos

**En la casa de Burbuja**

_Burbuja Pov_

_Ya va a llegar en un par de minutos, estoy nerviosa no había sentido esto incluso no lo sentí por taakaki,Por cierto hoy es el cumpleaños de los 3 Rowdy! Debo seguir el plan de las chicas para organizarles una sorpresa a los chicos , creo que tengo unos regalos que quería darle a papa pero nunca se los envié se los voy a dar .. (era el paraíso para cualquier chico eran cajas llenas de videojuegos,comic's de todo)_

**Afuera de la casa de burbuja**

**Brick y Butch:** *Tenian los ojos como platos*esta es la casa de burbuja?

**Boomer**: emmm si

**Butch**: es Mas grande que un estadio

**Brick:** alparecer si es una Barbie o una princesa? Tiene su propio castilloo

Rin Rin- Toco la puerta

**Burbuja:** Un momento Por favor!

_Burbuja al abrir vio a 3 chicos muy apuestos pero el que llamo su atención fue el rubio_

**Boomer**: Hola Burbuja *se sonrojo al ver que burbuja tenia un vestido muy angelical un amarillo muy bonito pero de la pechera hacia arriba era blanco era perfecto para ese angel*

**Burbuja:** Hola Boomer y hola chicos quieren pasar?

**Butch:** emm no se no debemos y..

**Brick**: Si claro gracias

Boomer estaba rojo de celos pero se tranquilizo al ver que Brick quería hablar con el

**Brick:** ella nos puede ayudar a conocer mas a bellota y a boombon

**Bucth:** Como no lo pensé

Burbuja: pensar que?

**RRBZ**: O.o ahhhhhhhhhhhh nada!

Burbuja quieren un poco de dorayakis con relleno de chocolate

**RRBZ**: si, gracias

**Burbuja:** en un momento *con una sonrisa angelical que hizo sentir seguridad en los rrbz que podían contar con ella*

**Rrbz:** Listo debemos decirle que nos diga todo de ellas

Burbuja se acerco y les dio los dorayakis

A Butch les gusto, a Boomer les encanto pero Brick los amo

**Burbuja:***con sonrisa angelical* te pareces a Bombon

**Brick:***se sonrojo por tal comentario*emm burbuja quería decirte si nos puedes dar una cierta información de las chicas

**Burbuja**: Claro, bueno comienzo contigo, em Bombón es una chica muy inquieta, muy graciosa una gran amiga, muy dulce, le encanta los dulces pero su favorito es el short cake no le gustan los mentirosos, ni los insectos y mucho menos Berseick , ya no le gusta Dexter ,odia al apioy ama el Show de Jhonny cosmos. Ella es muy decidida un poco sensible y es muy inteligente, le gusta los chicos que ella vea interesantes y deben ser ellos mismos no le gustan los estirados y ama el color rosa y sus padres son muy cariñosos*tomándose un respiro*y su hermanita es un a Bellota le gustan los deportes,como bascket Ball, soccer,tendo,Kun Fu pero su favorito son las luchas,ama a su famila sobre todo a su padre que es su ídolo, no es tan femenina pero lo de ella es belleza natural lo que la hace un belleza, le tiene miedo a los fantasmas,le encanta La sopa de misoa ella le gusta llevarle la contraria a todo ser autoritario bueno a exepciond e sus padres tiene dos hermanos debes ganártelos, odia las faldas, es indiferente a sempai,le encanta el color verde y y no le gustan las cosas muy femeninas ni muy falsas ,incluso tiene un corazón de oro a y odia a Bruta digo a Brute y también odia la zanahoria

**Brick y butch:** emm gracias *anotando en una libreta* y alguien que les guste

Burbuja: *sonriendo y viendo un mensaje de texto* Porque no se lo preguntan, ellas dicen que hubo un problema entonces que vallan ya

**Brick**: Gracias burbuja, pensé que eras una persona hueca pero veo que eres una gran amiga y que las conoces muy bien

**Butch**: si es verdad mi respetos, Adios Burbuja y Boomer cuidala esa chica si tiene un corazón de oro… suerte en su cita adiós

Lo ultimo que dijo Butch hizo sonrojar a burbuja y a Boomer

**Burbuja**: Etto .. mm que quieres hacer primero


	11. Aceptacion! C:

_**Pum Pum… Suena su corazón muy acelerado , no sabía si entrar o morirse del miedo , se notaba un poco confundido , porque ella la chica más ruda le habrá dicho a su familia que él era su novio, él sabía que su padre el gran "Tokio MATSUBARA " Ósea si le hacía algo a su hija en otras palabras moriría**_

**Butch**: (susurrando) Ya es la hora…el timbre 17 umm *toco el timbre*

**XxX**: Holaaaa!/sonó la voz de un niño de 8 años/

**Butch**: Em si por favor Bellota

**XxX**: Daiii! Ya llego el novio de Bellota

**Dai**: Buen trabajo Shou… si valoras tu vida no subas!

_Butch pov_

_Creo que fue una mala idea*tragando seco*_

**Dai:** Eres muy valiente, soy el hermano mayor de bellota y tu eres?

**Butch**: Yo soy Butch y soy el ..novio

**Shou**: enserio que le vez a mi hermana? Ella es como gruñón el de blanca nieves y los 7 marranitos

**Dai:***dándole un coscorrón a Shou* jajaja me imagino que te dio duro cuando te le declaraste y son 7 enanitos Enano ¡!*regañando a shou*

**Butch**: algo parecido

**Mitsuko**: No sean malos con bell , hola otra vez *abrazándolo*

**Butch** *sonrojado* em y bellota?

**Tokio**: Primero de verla debes contestarme estas preguntas

Color favorito

Comida favorita

Deporte favorito

Dulce o salado

**Butch:** Verde, Sopa de Miso y huevos revueltos con anguila, Luchas, Agridulce

**Tokio**: a sii ¿? Chicos ataquen

**Bellota:** Madre has visto mis calze..tas?

**Bellota estaba sorprendida viendo a su padre teniendo a Butch de la piernas mientras Butch le sujetaba las cabezas a shou y dai que estos estaban agarrándole los brazos, se notaba que el chico era muy fuerte y hasta había mucho desorden hasta el pollo de la cena estaba hay**

**Mitsuko**: Con que aquí estabas *cogiendo el pollo* la cena estará en 45 minutos

**Bellota:** QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?

**Tokio:** hija el estaba buscando mi aprobación y hasta ahora tiene un 85% *mordiéndole la pierna a Butch*

**Bellota:** Porque no pueden ser normales?

**Dai:** Porque es aburrido!

**Tokio:** y dimen como se conocieron?

**Bellota y Butch:** Luchando

**Tokio:** *emocionado* y quien derroto a quien

**Butch:** En el primer Round Yo ,pero en el segundo Ella

**Tokio:** con eso suficiente *parándose de la silla* con que hallas derrotado 1 vez a mi hija es suficiente, bienvenido a la familia Hijo

**Butch**: Padreeee *los dos se golpearon en la cara pero con felcidad*

**Bellota**: ay dios .. Butch vamos a hablar un momento si?

**Dai, shou, y tokio:** Oh Oh

**Butch:** porque? Hacen a si?

**Dai**: ten esto

**Bucth**:para que un escudo?

**Dai:** yo se porque

**Bellota:**idiotas

…

_Brick Pov_

_Ya tengo la caja de chocolates uno con laxantes y otro sin_

**Rin Rin.. Sono la puerta**

**Kuriko**: Oni-Sannn ¡!*abrazándolo*

**Brick**: ALEJATEEE!

**Kuriko**: Bombón ya llego Tu novio

**Bombón**: Brick ya llegaste*bajando las escaleras*

**Kuriko**: porque no le terminas y somos novios*con corazones en los ojos y cogiéndolo de un brazo*

**Bombón:** que no *cogiéndolo del otro*

**Kuriko:**que si*jalándolo*

**Bombón**: Que no*jalándolo*

**Brick**: Chicas…

**Kuriko:**que si*jalándolo*

**Bombón**: Que no*jalándolo*

**Kuriko**:que si*jalándolo*

**Bombón:** Que no*jalándolo*

**Kuriko**:que si*jalándolo*

**Bombón:** No el es mioooo*gritando* (el ultimo comentario hizo sonrojar a Bombón y a Brick)

**Kuriko:** A quien le perteneces Oni-Pooh!

**Brick**: No me digas a asi! Y si soy de Bombón!(ya se imaginan Brick y bombón como tomates)

**Kuriko**:*llorando* pero el me trajo chocolates a mi

**Brick**: para las 2 ..ten*le dio los chocolates laxantes a kuriko* y ten Bombón

**Bombón:** gracias , ah mis papas fueron a comprar atún picante, que tal si jugamos ah algo*comiendo los chocolates* están deliciosos mm me trae buenos recuerdos

**Kuriko**: están deliciosos e..too.. ya vengo*salió corriendo como Speedy Gonzales*

_Brick Pov_

_Te lo mereces enana ¡!_

**Kuriko:** Bombon tráeme papel

**Bombón:***sonrojada por la pena* hay 3 rollos

**Kuriko:**Ya me los acabe!

**Bombón:** hay ya se los doy*saco un paquete con 40 rollos*

**Brick:** *con cara de plato* si compran por mayor

**Rin Rin..**

**Bombón**: ya llego mis padres

**Brick:** ahora si es hora de la verdad

**Bombón:** eh?

**Brick:** no nada

**Bombón**: Mami, papi el es Brick

Mio: con que es el , hola soy la mama de bombón (me invente los nombres)

**Kei:** Y yo el padre Jovencito *dándole una sonrisa*

**Brick**: es un gusto señor y señora Akatsusutmi soy Brick y soy

**Mio**: El novio de nuestra bombon

**Brick**:emm si *sonrojado*

**Mio**: Bueno y que esperamos a cenar .. emm y kuriko ¿

**Bombon**: en elbaño

**Kei:**Lo siento Brick pero nuestra kuriko es un poco Hiperactiva!

**Brick**: Un poco? Señor perdón pero yo diría un poquitico mas

**Mio:** Bueno a cenar es atún picante

**Brick**: esta delicioso

**Mio:** Tengo un contacto

**Kuriko:** ya Sali

**Mio:** Kuri hay atun picante y de postre Pastel de chocolate

**Kuriko:** Me voy

**Bombon:** adonde

**Kuriko:** al BAÑOOO!

….

**Boomer:** Burbuja estoy muy feliz *cosiendo*

**Burbuja:** Y porque Boomer? *sonrojada**cosiendo*

**Boomer**: Porque me siento perfecto estando a tu lado


	12. Encerrados :O

_Butch lo que te quería decir es que TE AMO , no no le puedo decir eso no es mi estilo demostrar mis sentimientos debo ser más practica_

**Butch:** Em bellota que estás pensando?

**Bellota:** que ahorita debemos ir a la casa de burbuja es que se me olvido entregarle un vestido/sonrojada/

**Butch:** Tu usando vestido? No es tu estilo me gusta más verte así ''salvaje''

**Bellota:**/sonrojada/ inmadurooooooo

**Butch:** em bellota quería preguntarte algo muy importante

**Bellota:** a si ¿? *-* que? Dime

**Butch:** bellota tu

**Bellota**: si?

**Butch:** quieres

**Bellota** si?

**Butch:** darme esta receta de galletas? Están riquisimassss

**Bellota:** O.o' (en la mente de bellota un sigue sonando ese sonidito(galletas)con unas lagrimas en sus ojos y una silla en sus manos) BAKA!

**Mitsuko**:Chicos a cenar

**Ya todos en la mesa como si nada pasara ahsta pasaron desapercibido el gran coscorrón de Butch en la cabeza**

**Tokio:** y dime Butch con quien vives?

**Butch**: Vivo con mis otros dos hermanos , yo soy el del medio

**Mitsuko:** Como mi Bell *-*

**Tokio:** solo ustedes dos? Mi Shou Y Dai ya hubieran muerto solos

**Butch:** Aunque peleemos seguiremos siendo una pequeña familia que nos sostendremos entre nosotros

**Tokio**: T.T snift,Snift Butch ya estas aprobado por mi parte eres un hombre que puede proteger a mi bell

**Bellota:** Padre ya no llores mas

**Tokio:** Bellota eres una insensible con tu novio!

**Butch**: Si mi amor debes ser respetuosa con tu novio *comiendo la pechuga del pollo*

**Bellota:** ya terminaste debemos irnos

**Tokio**: Butch eres bienvenido en nuestra casa

**Dai:** Si nunca pensé que sobrevivieras de mi hermana

**Mitsuko:** a dios Butch-Kun

**Shou:** Nos vemos :D

…

**Kei:** jajajaaj que divertido eres Chico

**Mio:** Si! Ajajaj hace rato no me reia

**Brick**: Gracias Señores Akatsusutmi

**Mio**: Hablando de eso .. Kuriko sigue en el baño?

**Bombon**: Oye si, por eso se sentido una paz y una tranquilidad

**Kei**: eso no me molesta

**Momoko y Mio**: Ni ami

**Brick:** Porque?

**Kei:** es que kuriko , es muy Hiperactiva y pareciera si tuviera pulgas en el Rabo!

**Momoko:** A Brick necesito que me acompañes a la casa de burbuja

**Brick**: Claro

**Mio:** Brick fue un placer conocerte

**Kei**: Vuelve cuando quieras y por favor cuida a nuestra hija

**Brick**: Lo haré*coloco una sonrisa de lado, ya sabia que tenia la aprobación de los padres de Bombon*

…..

**Burbuja:** Boomer Basta

**Boomer:** Porque?

**Burbuja:** estamos cocinando y soy alérgica a las cosquillas

**Boomer:** pero son Play

**Burbuja:** no los son y lo sabes *molesta*

**Boomer: s**olo quería hacerte reir me gusta tu sonrisa

**Burbuja:***sonrojada* emm te gusto este dia

**Boomer:** que si?

_**FlasBack:**_

_Boomer: hay!_

_Burbuja: Boomer que te paso *preocupada*_

_Boomer: Me chuse!*broto una lagrima*_

_Burbuja: déjame arreglarlo*salio corriendo por su kid de emergencias* ahora dame tu mano_

_Burbuja lo primero que hizo fue poner ese dedo en su boca y chuparle la sangre lo que hizo sonrojar a Boomer, después uso un sprye y puso una curiita de doraemon_

_Burbuja: ahora estarás bien y mira ya la terminaste! Como el vaz a poner_

_Boomer: pulpi ya no esta disponible entonces Octi_

_Burbuja: es muy hermosa_

_**Fin de flashback**_

**Boomer**: ME Encanto! Terminando de cenar Una lasaña mixta

**Rin Rin**

**Burbuja:** quien es

**Bombón:** Todos nosotros

**Burbuja:** Sigan

**Brick y Butch se aventaron contra Boomer susurrándole al odio "como te fue" y el con una sonrisa respondio-yacasi-**

**Bellota:** Miren comenzó a nevar

_**En al tv :se recomienda no salir ni tener aparatos electrónicos prendidos…..**_

**Se apago al Tv y todo se veía muy oscuro, intentaron abrir las puertas pero estaban atascada**s

**Brick:** o no!*con cara de asustado*

**Todos:** Que?

**Brick:** nos quedamos Atrapados!


	13. Viejos Hábitos Sobreviremos?

_Desde pequeña La nieve no me ha agradado, quisiera que ese recuerdo nunca existiera_

**Flashback:**

_Mami, Papi porque estamos en frente de la casa de Oba-sama?-**Decía una niña pequeña de 3 años**_

_Cariño, vas a estar por unos días en la casa de keiko-sama **-Sonreía una mujer Rubia muy hermosa con ojos violeta**_

_Porque tú y papi se irán del país-**Aun la niña más confundida**_

_Amor, es por cuestión de trabajo además, La abuelita te cuidara muy bien-**Sonreía un hombre muy apuesto igual que su hija era rubio ojiazul**_

_Rin-Rin-_

_Salió de la puerta una señora con una hermosa bata blanca_

_Hijo!-**exclamo la señora**_

_Hola madre, necesito un favor-**decía el Hombre de aquellos ojos hermosos**_

_Siga hijo mío- dijo la **señora**_

_…._

_Entre a la casa era muy hermosa y grande creía que hay por ese pasillo podía hacer mis pasarelas_

_Burbuja-**dijo muy suavemente su madre..**_

_**Burbuja:** Si madre?_

_Ve al cuarto de al cuarto de keiko-sama y acuéstate si?- **con una sonrisa dijo aquella mujer**_

_**Burbuja:** ya voy madre-contesto con una sonrisa_

_….._

_Aquella tarde me desperté y escuche una pequeña discusión, escuche a Oba-sama regañando a mis padres.._

_**Keiko**: Como son capaces de abandonar a su propia hija_

_No la vamos a abandonar Madre- **Dijo el padre de burbuja**_

_**Keiko**: Entonces explícame Otani-kun, porque fue eso lo que entendí_

_Keiko-sama es por cuestión de trabajo, además volveremos en 1 año-**Dijo la Mujer de ojos Violeta**_

_**Keiko:** Miren Asuna y Otani que le diré a la pequeña Burbuja cuando se vallan_

_**Otani:** ella sabe, además le enviare un dinero a burbuja, entonces no te preocupes_

_**Keiko:** van a Dejar a su hija lejos de ustedes! Yo no te crie a si Otani-kun_

_**Asuna:** Keiko-sama tu sabes que haremos este viaje por el bien de Burbuja entonces solo es un año, otani nos vamos ya va a salir el vuelo_

_**Keiko**:Les importa más un vuelo a Milán que su propia hija_

_**Otani:**/cogió las maletas/adiós madre_

_**Keiko**: No se van a despedir de burbuja_

_**Asuna:** será más difícil.. Adiós_

_Los vi alejándose por la ventana hasta que sus sombras desaparecieron por esa nieve, baje rápidamente con lágrimas en mis ojos, no se despidieron, vi a oba-sama igual que yo con lágrimas en sus ojos, giro a verme y me dijo_

_Querida quieres galletas?/con una sonrisa falsa/-**Oba-sama**_

_**Burbuja:**/asenté con mi cabeza/_

_Esperaba con ansías que volviera a caer la nieve, pero cada vez que caía aun me decepcionaba mas ya que nunca volví a ver a mis queridos padres…_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

**Boomer:** día 16 de abril, hora 08:15,hora militar 20:15 , estamos en la casa de Burbuja Gotokuji, Butch Him ya a comenzado con la etapa del canibalismo

**Butch**: idiota/mascando/ es un pernil de pollo*en un rincón*

**Boomer:** de donde sacaste ese..

**Bellota:**VAMOSSSSSSSS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

**Brick**: Ya cállate que me desesperas/cara de fastidio/

**Bombón**: no le contestes así a bellota/molesta/

**Boomer**: Chicos relájense

Bellota: Tu cállate

Brick: No le grieteéis a mi hermano

Bombon:Oigaaaan! No nos contesten así!, a menos que sean españoles

Bellota: si ella tiene razón somos damas, y ustedes nos son europeos

Brick: más dama Butch!, y si queremos que..

Boomer: eso es cierto!

Butch: de qué lado están!

Brick: ah es verdad! No griten

Bombón: pues e….ese es su lado y este el nuestro*señalando*

Brick: eso es injusto en ese lado está la cocina ,y el Ba..ño

Butch: además.. Aquí están las escaleras y dan miedo

Bombón: pues de malas porque la casa es de burbuja.. Cierto Burbujita

Burbuja:…..

Bellota: Burbuja estas bien

Burbuja:…

Bellota y Bombón: Burbujaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Burbuja:** AH QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Bombón:** estabas en trance!

**Burbuja:** umm siii!

**Bellota:** donde están los conectores de la luz

**Burbuja:** en la azotea

Bellota y Bombón al escuchar eso se les pusieron la piel de gallina

**Brick**:/riendo/ no me digas rosadita que le tienes miedo a algo

**Burbuja**: si pobre le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y a bellota los fantasmas*inocente*

**RRBZ:** jajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja

**Bombón y bellota:** Burbuuuujaaaaaa!

**Butch**: Yo pensé que Burbuja le temía a eso ajajajajajajajajajajajajja*secándose las lagrimas*

**Burbuja:** de tantos años que eh vivido aquí ya se me quito el miedo *nostálgica*

**Bellota:** burbuja no me digas que ..

**Burbuja:** Si así es

**Bombón**: sabes que estaremos ahí para ti entendido *abrazándola*

**Bellota**: Bombón tiene razón* abrazándolas*

**Burbuja**: Gracias chicas

**RRBZ:** ABRAZO GRUPAL!*abrazándolas*

**Bellota**: Alejase de aquí pervertidos y españóletes*sonrojada*

**Bombón:** siiii! Ese es su lado acuérdense

**Brick:** y eso que ayer me jurabas amor eterno

**Bombón:** Vete de aquí Rocío Jurado /con cara de pocos amigos/

**Butch:** No les daré de mi pollo! Niñas maleducadas

Bombón entro a la cocina y saco un gran bistec con 3 cuchillos y 3 tenedores

**RRBZ:**/Boquiabiertos/

**Bombón**: A disfrutar

**RRBZ**: nosotros queremos

**Burbuja:** Hey ¡ Butch tiene pollo sobrevivan con eso*sonrisa maliciosa*

**RRBZ:** O.O y se suponía que era la mas angelical../se levantaron y gritaron/ ESTOO ES LA GUERRA

**PPGZ:** será un placer/sonrieron aún mas/

**Burbuja**:*susurrando* porque empezaron la pelea?

**Bellota**:*susurrando* Porque los idiotas se creen ESPAÑOLES

….

**Brick**: esto será muy divertido

**Boomer:**/sonriendo de lado/ viejos hábitos

**Butch:** cuanto los extrañaba


	14. Brick! el único normal?

**Bellota**: *lagrimas en los ojos*Burbuja aguanta

**Burbuja**: *agonizando*creo que ya no puedo

**Bombón:** *llorando*burbuja no te nos vallas

**Burbuja**: *tosiendo*Dile a pulpi que lo amo

**Butch:** eso les pasa por meterse con los RRBZ jajajajajaja

**Bombón:** son unos tramposos, dijimos que sin nada de medias sudadas

**Butch**: pero nadie dijo ,medias no tan sudadas

**Bellota**: es lo mismo Tarado, Porque le tiraste esa media en la cara de burbuja

**Butch:** Los siento burbuja, se la quería tirar a bellota pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

**Boomer**: Brick que tienes?

**Brick:** No aguanto más! Esto es frustrante

**Butch:** Ahora que paso princeso?

**Brick:** (aguantando) Tengo que ir al baño

**Boomer:***cara de asesino* No podemos, es la guerra soldado

**Butch:** y ahora a este que le paso

**Burbuja:** es enserio esta guerra?

**Bombón**: Claro! Hace rato no nos divertíamos *-*

**Bellota:** Pero ellos están bailando como bailarinas *viendo a Brick como se aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño*

**Bombón:** ahora que?

**Brick**:*acercándose* que debo hacer para que me dejen entrar al baño

**Bombón:** harías cualquier cosa?

**Brick**: Si cualquier cosa *gritando*

**Bombón:** enserio que cualquier cosa? *sonrisa maliciosa*

**Brick:** siiii ¡!

**Bombón:** ya pensare en algo ahora ve..

**Brick**: Gracias bombón*entro al baño* o siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ahh se esta vaciando el tanque

**PPGZ**: O/o

**Butch:** Sin vergüenza

**Brick:** Ahora dime que quieres rosadita (mirada picara)

**Bombón:** algo que quería hacer hace rato*picándole el ojo y acercándose*

**Brick**: e..tto *sonrojado* dime

**Bombón se acercó hasta el oído de Brick y le dijo**

**Bombón:***gritando* atrápenlo!

**Brick:** QUEEEEEE!

**Bombón lo agarro de los brazos, Bellota lo agarro de las piernas**

**Bombón**: burbuja te acuerdas que querías una modelo para que desfilara tus diseños?

**Brick:** que ¿?

**Burbuja:** es verdad siiii ¡!

**Bombón:** entonces que esperas, es hora de cambiar!

**Brick:** esperen eso no fue parte del trato

**Bombón:** a no? ..

***Imitando a Brick*** qué debo hacer para que me dejen entrar al baño?,

***Imitándose a ella ***: harías cualquier cosa?

***imitando a Brick*** Si cualquier cosa *gritando*

***Imitándose a ella ***enserio que cualquier cosa? *sonrisa maliciosa*

***imitando a Brick*** siiii ¡!

**Bombón:** entonces no me vengas con patrañas a cambiarte

**….15 minutos después…**

**Bombón:** kawaiii! Quedaste hermosaaaa!

**No era de esperarse Brick podía parecer la hermana gemela de bombón tenía el hermoso vestido azul de burbuja**

**Brick:** Muéranse , me iré*marchándose*

**Boomer:** comandante que te paso?*aguantándose la risa*

**Brick:** Las niñas me hicieron una mala pasada y Butch *mirando a su hermano del miedo tirado en el piso*

**Boomer**: es que al mirarte se fue al rincón a reírse y al parecer se rio tanto que se terminó desmayándose y lo entiendo ajajajjajajajajajajja comandante descanse* teniendo la mano arriba la bajo*

**Bellota:** Butch-kun que te pasa*intentando levantarlo con mirada angelical*

**Brick:** es hora de la venganza mocosas *señalándolas*

**Burbuja:** no es de buena educación señalar

**Brick**: pues oblígame a bajar el dedo Barbie

**Burbuja:** Lo haría pero no soy cirquera para dominar animales *mirada superior* jajaja

**Bombón:** es que no vas a levantar esa basura o qué?*seria*

_Brick pov_

_Al parecer, todo el mundo está cambiando personalidades? Que es esto? Un manicomio?_

**Bombón**: deja de mirarme tanto idiota

**Brick:** no soy un idiota tu lo eres

**Bombón**: se original gusano*se dio la vuelta*

**Burbuja**: Brick estas bien?

**Brick:** si porque?

**Burbuja lo piso de la mano y salió corriendo**

**Brick:** Y ESO PORQUE?

**Burbuja**: detesto verte bien

**Boomer**: par de brujas van a morir quemadas en la hoguera

**Burbuja:** miren un rubio utilizando su cerebro jaja, este mundo no deja de sorprenderme

**Bellota**: Butch-kun despierta por favor

**Butch:** ..QUIEN ERES?

**Bellota**: Tontito soy bellota

**Butch**: Que le paso a bellota*mirando a Brick *

**Brick:** no se y no sé qué le pasan a esos 4

**Bellota**: me encanta cuando sonríes Butch-kun*sonriendo*

**Brick y Butch**: Eso da miedo

**Bellota:** que hay una araña atrás de mi? por favor protégeme Butch-kun*abrazándolo*

**Butch**: si mi querida Bellota-Chan*mirada seductora

**Brick**: eres un aprovechador

**Burbuja**: Mira esto bombón

**Bombón**: eh? Que linda pareja , pero odio el dulce*sonriendo maliciosamente*prefiero lo Amargo

**Burbuja**: que tal si hacemos una competencia Pocky-pocky

**Boomer**: eso no se juega Sargento estamos en la guerra y..*burbuja le dio un coscorrón que lo tiro al suelo*

**Burbuja**: entonces que dicen?*sonriendo*

**Butch:** si

**Bellota:** si

**Burbuja:** si

**Boomer**: No

**Brick**: No

**Bombón**: No

**Bellota:** que tal si jugamos piedra papel o tijera haber quién gana?

**Butch:** ok

**Bellota:**ok

**Boomer**:ok

**Brick**:ok

**Bombon**:ok

**Burbuja:** entonces mi equipo ova ha hacer bellota y Butch ya que nosotros queremos que haiga Pocky-Pocky

**Piedra papel o tijera…. Asi pasaron las ultimas 3 horas hasta que se llego a la final**

**Bombón y Boomer:** vamos tu puedes Brick!

**Bellota y Butch:**tu puedes burbuja

**Piedra papel o tijera: Brick y burbuja estaban cansados ya llevaban mas de 45 minutos asi hasta**

**Burbuja:** Ganeee! En tu cara

**Boomer:** Comandante Fuiste degradado *mirada de desprecio*

**Bombón**: Perdedoooor!

**Burbuja**: Me encanta verte derrotado*sonriendo*

**Brick**: Malditos Bipolares ¬¬*

**Burbuja:** Yo dare las reglas

**Brick:** No barbie tu también te metiste en este juego ¬¬


	15. La sarten nos ha salvado! ,

**Bombón:** eres idiota o bebiste agua de mar ¿? ¬¬

**Bellota:** Brick-sama lo que intenta decir Burbuja-chan es que ella va a decir las reglas pero también va a jugar

**Bombón:** Mas fácil o quieres con plastilina?

**Brick:** Gracias bellota, bombón hoy no vas a salir viva

**Bombón:** eso es una amenaza? Permítame… Oh no Brick no lo hagas (sarcástica)

**Burbuja**: Basta! Parece conflictos prematrimoniales ¡!

**Bombón:***sonrojada* claro que no!, prefiero quitarme las uñas a martillazos y comérmelas y echarle sal a mis dedos!

**Brick:** prefiero besar a una mula que a eso*señalándola*

**Butch:** Burbuja, di las reglas

**Burbuja:** ok tengo aquí 6 papelitos, hay 2 rojos ,2 azules y 2 verdes .. Entonces el que saque el papelito del mismo color se besara con esa persona que tenga el mismo papel ok?

**Boomer:** de donde salió esos papelitos?*mirada misteriosa*(me pregunto, porque esa niña rubia tiene o de donde salió esos papelitos)

**Bombón**: y si salen 2 del mismo sexo?*sin interés*

**Burbuja**: no se vale, no quiero traumar a bellota *mirando a la verde jugando manitas con Butch*

**Bombón:** no eres nada divertida ¬¬ *pucheros*

**Burbuja:** Comencemos, hey tomate estás listo?

**Brick:** *gritando*a quien le dices tomate?

**Burbuja:** aquí en mi mano están listos 1,2, 3 ya!

**Butch:** *llorando*Oh no ¡! Porque a mí?

**Boomer**: que paso niño de la moda de los 90?

**Butch:** me salió el papelito rojo y creo que ha

**Bombón**: a quien le toco el color rojo *seria*

**Boomer**: a mí me tocó el verde*sin importancia*

**Brick**: por dios me toco con la demente. Azul!*paranoico*

**Bellota:** Boomer-san te toco el verde cierto?, divirtámonos, si?

**Burbuja:** Eso significa que me toco con el Imbécil de los imbéciles?

**Brick**: porque me molestas a mí y no a Boomer?

**Burbuja**: quien es Boomer?*seria*

**Brick:** eso fue un golpe directo ..Boomer*mirando hacia su hermano menor que estaba hablando con bellota*

**Burbuja:** debe ser alguien sin importancia*dio media vuelta y se fue a donde bombón*

_Brick Pov_

_Como puede olvidar al amor de su vida, se notaba que ella estaba enamorada de Boomer, espera. Eso significa que bombón también me olvido a mí? Pero porque bellota no olvida a Butch, pero se quiere besar con Boomer, que le ha pasado al mundo?_

**Bellota:** Juguemos, nee?

**Burbuja:** Entonces piedra papel o tijera a ver que pareja paso primero

**Y como era de esperarse los primeros en perder fueron Bellota y Boomer**

**Bombon**: listos? Ya

**Bellota:** Esta rico el Pocky es de chocolate mi favorito

**Boomer:** Gum Gum Gum*tragando* no se entrometan esto es por salvar a las niñas del triángulo de las bermudas

_Butch Pov_

_No crea que pueda soportar esto, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo besara a la mujer que me roba mis suspiros, le diré a bellota que la amo_

**Butch:** Bell..

**Butch no pudo finalizar la frase ya que vio a su hermano menor tirado n el piso con un gran coscorrón en la cabeza**

**Brick:** pero que *miro a burbuja con una sartén en las manos*

**Bombón:** Que fue eso?

**Burbuja:** no lo sé *confundida* tenía la necesidad de hacerlo y no sé porque

**Brick:** acaso..

**Boomer:** que fue eso, hay!

**Brick:** Boomer estas bien

**Boomer**: Claro que no Bro!, tengo un coscorrón con el tamaño del casa blanca en mi cabeza

**Brick y Butch:** Boomer! Volviste*abrazándolo*

**Boomer:** A donde fui!?*confundido*

_Brick pov_

_Burbuja sintió celos de lo más a dentro de su ser y Boomer volvió a ser él y no un estúpido que juraba que estaba en la guerra, Oh debo darle las gracias a la sartén_

**Bellota:** Brick-sama porque besas a la sartén *cara de asco*

**Boomer**: espera Bellota que acaba de decir, porque bombón no está sonriendo y burbuja que hace con una sartén, acaso? Me harás huevos fritos*ilusionado*

**Burbuja**: Frito? Frito voy a dejar tu cara si sigues diciendo estupideces, Idiota!

**Boomer:***miedoso* que le paso a burbuja?

**Bombón:** Idiota ella esta normal acaso no la vez IDIOTA!

**Brick:** Larga historia, después te la diré, hay se rompió el pocky…*susurrando* vamos Butch dale en la cabeza a bellota con mi cuchi cuchi

**Butch:** Quien?

**Brick:** la sartén idiota

**Butch** No la puedo lastimar se ven tan frágil

**Brick:** quieres a la verdadera bellota o a esta fachada!¨?

**Butch:** dame tu Cuchi cuchi

**Brick**: Ey yo solo le puedo decir así!

**Boomer le quito la sartén a Brick y le dio con esta en la cabeza del pelirrojo**

**Brick:** porque lo hiciste idiota

**Boomer:** te estaba s comportando como Butch y tu me dijiste que seas más yo y menos Butch*recordando*

**Brick:** Gracias*sobándose la cabeza*

**Boomer**: No hay de qué pero voy a hablar con burbuja a ver qué le pasa

**Brick:***sujetándolo de la manga*no puedes ella no sabe quién eres, incluso me odia a mí y bombón no me recuerda a mí y bellota es tierna con todo el mundo y Raimundo ¡! A ese síndrome que tienen ellas les llamo el gruhjhk

**Butch:** el que?

**Brick:** gruhjhk

**Butch:** quieres ser menos yo y mira lo que haces cámbiale el nombre

**Brick :** ok .. Umm loco(a)s por los RRBZ

**Butch:** así me gusta (Y)

**Boomer:** entonces

**Butch**: ey que haces?  
**Boomer:** las chicas no te odian entonces ve..*empujándolo*

_**…**_

**Bellota:** que haces Butch-kun

**Burbuja:** La lechuga andante está aquí bombón

**Bombón**: ya se *susurrando*

**Bellota:** es asqueroso *asqueada*

**Burbuja**: a mí me encanta (le brillaron los ojos)

**Bombón:** Listas 1,2,3

**PPGZ**: ataque de supermocooooo!

**Butch**: Que!? .. (Esquivando el moco de las chicas)

**…**

**Butch**: Cambiaron de papeles con nosotros (cansado)

**Boomer**: que te paso bro y cómo así? (viendo a Butch agotado)

**Butch:** se nos copiaron de nuestro ataque de hace un año *gritando*

**Brick**: QUE!? Ese es nuestro ataque las voy a demandar, por copia y difama *furioso*

**Butch**: son unas asquerosas así éramos nosotros? *preguntando*

**Boomer**: que es difama?

**Brick** : No lo se ._.


	16. Declaración fallida :C

Bucth: que hacemos con ese trio narcisista?

**Brick**: No ce tal vez secuestrarlas y envíalas a Perú Buajajaja *risa malévola*

**Boomer**: Nose supone que las amamos? Para que las enviamos a Perú?

**Brick:** O.o Ah verdad .. Umm no see

**Bombon**:Listas?

**Burbuja:** por su pollo

**Bellota**: esto será muy gracioso

**Bombón:** no ce como te soporto

**Burbuja:** ahora

**RRBZ:** ahora que .. NOOOO!

**Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a las chicas bajándoles los pantalones a ellos**

**PPGZ:**jajajaajajjaaj*huyendo*

**Brick:** como se sentirían si les levantáramos las faldas *sonrojado**subiéndose los pantalones

**Boomer**: *subiéndose los pantalones*sonrojado* ya lo hicimos

**Brick:** a verdad, busquen a su contraparte , porque ahora si las mando a Perú *corriendo*

_Brick Pov_

_Este lugar da miedo *me perdi* ah verdad tengo un…_

**Brick**:Bombon, donde estas? Tengo chocolates(no son laxantes)

**De repente una sombra poso atrás de Brick**

**Bombon**:Odio el chocolate

**Brick:**Eso no es cierto, tu lo amas, nunca lo aborrecerás *volteando*

**Bombon:** esa fue mi antigua yo *con desprecio*además eres un niño

**Brick:** eso no es cierto , esa no fue la bombon de la que me enamore… ups *sonrojado* lo que trato de decir , eh bombon estas ahí?

**Bombon**: Tu no me amas *sonrojada* tratas de lastimarme y eso nunca lo voy a permitir

**Brick:**Espera , si te molesto es porque quiero llamar tu atención , quiero mostrarte un mundo esplendido para vivirlo solo los dos, eso si te amo Bombon Akatzuzumi y si soy un niño es porque no quiero envejecer y estar siempre a tu lado , ya que a tu lado siempre , pero siempre quiero estar

**Bombon**: Yo no se que decir Brick yo …*desmayándose*

**Brick:** Bombooooooooon ….

….

**Butch:** Bellotaaaa

**Bellota:** sii? *apareciendo de frente*

**Butch**: Vamos jovencita me tenías muy preocupado*tomándole la mano*

**Bellota**:*soltándola* pero quiero jugar *Pucheros*

**Butch:** No esta casa me da miedo *cara de susto*

**Bellota:**Nada me da miedo estando a tu lado*sonrojada*

**Butch:***sonrojado* bell esta no eres tu , tu no eres asi

**Bellota:** Claramente no puedo ser nadie mas porque yo soy yo y tu lo entiendes porque eres tu *riendo*

**Butch:** es enserio tu me odias *serio*

**Bellota:** claro que no Butch-kun, yo te a..

**Butch:**Detente ,Porfavor ,*bajando la mirada* no me digas te amo por lastima, quiero que me ames cuando lo sientas de verdad

**Bellota:** pero *confundia*

**Butch:** Yo si te amo , y mucho no se que clase de amor es ,creo que es uno masoquista me enamore di ti siendo como eres , no con la fachada que tienes puesta ahora

**Bellota se iva a acercar a besar a Butch pero**

**Butch:** Bellota te desmayaste? … bellotaaaaa

…

**Boomer:** Porque me dejaron solo , no les hare mas desayuno *pucheros* eh esa es burbuja, burbuja espérame*corriendo*

**Burbuja:** es que no te cansas de perseguirme cabeza de chorlito *corriendo*

**Boomer:***sonrisa de medio lado* claro que no , nunca me cansaría *corriendo*

**Burbuja:** Porque *corriendo*

**Boomer**: es un secreto, y adonde corremos?*corriendo*

**Burbuja:** a buscar los interruptores*corriendo*

**Boomer:** y donde están*corriendo*

**Burbuja:**Buena pregunta , no se *paro y hizo caer a Boomer encima suyo*

**Boomer:** eh yo*sonrojado

**Burbuja Pov:**

**Otra vez esa sensación , de casualidad no es …**

**Burbuja**: ahh quieto aléjate *sonrojada*

**Boomer**: Burbuja te quería decir una cosa hace tiempo y esa es

**Burbuja**: nada de cursilerías eso no me gusta* cara de asco* además meno s de ti osea tu estas muy lejos para ser mi

**Boomer**: CALLATE! TE AMO, entiendes,*broto una lagrima en su mejilla* hace tiempo este cabeza de chorlito te a amado y tu no lo puedes comprender, no necesito ser un caballero para hablar con delicadeza ante una mujer como tu , no te parece si hubiera sido un hombre normal te hubiera dejado sola y me hubiera ido por el maltrato que me das , date cuenta de muchas cosas Burbuja

**Burbuja**: enserio, no creo que sea la persona indicada en guardar tus sentimientos, aunque no seamos destinados siempre estaremos junto si? …Boomer yo …

**Boomer**:Burbuja porque duermes?

**Brick:**Idiota no esta durmiendo *con bombon de brazos

**Boomer:** ah no? Entonces que? … se desmayo?

**Butch:** bellota también se desmayo

**Burbuja** :Umm .. mi cabeza *levantandose*

**Belllota**:Ay quien me golpeo*sobandose la cabeza*

**Bombon:** quizás fuiste *Frotandose los ojos*

**PPGZ:**Tuuuu! (señalando a sus contrapartes) que están haciendo? *sonrojadas*

**RRBZ**:*unísono* están bien

**Bombon**:Claro , hablando de bien burbuja donde están los interruptores

**Se prendió la luz**

**Bellota:** ya no se necesita *mirando las luces*

**Burbuja:** Lo ultimo que me acuerdo fue escuchar unas oces pero no me acuerdo que decían

**Bombon:** Yo igual pero creo que eran muy hermosas

**Bellota:** Palabras.. Hermosas ….ja no sé pero no pudo haber sido los RRBZ! O si?*mirándolos

_Butch pov_

_No te acuerdas de lo qeu te dije y aun asi me sigues rechazando creo que me estoy cansando de esto_

**Brick:** No, No dijimos nada *enojado*

**Boomer**: ustedes tranquilas *serio*

**Burbuja**: Ok pero no se pongan asi!

**Bellota:** miren se esta derritiendo la nieve *emocionada*

**Bombon:** prende la TV!

**AL PARECER LA NEVADA LLEGO ASU FIN HOY MCUHOS NIÑOS ESTAN JUGANDO EN EL PARQUE DE NUEVO TOKIO , ALPARECER SOLO DURO UNOS 4 DIAS MAS NOTICIAS A CONTINUACION**

**Bellota y bombón:** 4 DIAS!? Me van a matar , y ya se acabaron las vacaciones mañana hay que estudiar y nooo!

* * *

**En el Próximo capitulo**

_**Brick está celoso, porque a bombón le parece lindo el chico nuevo?**_

_**Pero el chico nuevo habla más con bellota, lo que hace que Butch se enoje y le haga una escena de celos?**_

_**Pero el que más sufre es Boomer ya que el chico nuevo está detrás de burbuja y se enamora de ella**_

_**Las chicas pelearan por el chico nuevo?**_

_**Los chicos se vengaran?**_

_**Todo esto En el próximo capítulo de Me matarías si te cuento …**_


	17. Ironía, eh?

**Bombón:** *corriendo* No puedo creerlo , primer día y estamos llegando tarde por culpa de Bellota

**Bellota:***corriendo* No me mires así Yo no soy la que me arreglo tanto*mirando a Burbuja*

**Burbuja**:*Corriendo* pero yo amenos no me demoro en acabarme mi desayuno *regañando a Bombón*

**Bombón**: *se detuvo*Pero estaba delicioso debería estar ese Pancke en un altar, en caso ninguna tiene la culpa ya llegamos

**Bellota**:*señalando* que es eso

**Las chicas no podían creerlo eran 3chicos mas rápidos que la velocidad de la luz**

**Bellota**: Siempre ustedes llegando tarde, no me sorprende

**Butch:** Si son tan puntuales porque están afuera?

**Bombón:** eso no les incumbe

**Brick:** Ojala que no quedemos en el mismo curso *mintiendo*

**Bellota:** asi descansaríamos de sus idioteces

**Burbuja:** Y de los pies olorosos de Butch

**Butch**: ey!

**Profesora Kinny:** hace rato los estaba esperando *mirada asesina*

**Boomer:** eso significa que quedamos todos juntos

**Bombon:** Hay que niño mas inteligente

**Profesora kinny**: Ahora vamos

Como era de esperarse eran de 3 hileras de apuestos de a 2, y no era para nada sorpresa que las chicas estaban al lado de los rrbz… A bombon le toco con Brick en la ultima fila en la hilera del centro…a bellota con Butch en al ultima fila en la hilera 3 al lado de la pared… Burbuja con Boomer ultima _fila_ hilera 1 al lado de la ventana

**Bombón**: Ojala que tu estupidez no se me contagie

**Brick:** bombón que te pasa? Hace días eras dulce

**Bombón**: Shhhh.. Estamos en el colegio, seria raro que nuestros compañeros se enteraran que nos llevamos bien cierto? , además estarn inventando chismes

**Brick**: es cierto princesa es asi.. les dire a los chicos

**Bombón:** y yo a las chicas

**Brick fue a contarle a Boomer y a Butch lo que había platicado con bombón y ellos asintieron la cabeza, de igual forma bellota y burbuja al escuchar a bombón**

**Princesa:** miren, las súper feas quedaron con los lindos

**Brick:** cállate almeja!

**Princesa:** pero que insolencia

**Profesora Kinnye**: chicos como saben es otro años maravilloso para nosotros y estamos con nuestros viejos amigos pero este año tendremos un nuevo amigo.. pasa querido

**A las niñas del salón les apareció corazones en los ojos y bombon estaba incluida en ellas , bellota solo se sonrojo al ver a un niño tan lindo *osea es bellota o.o*, y burbuja solo lo miro y le sonrio, era un chico muy apuesto, cabello castaño claro ojos anaranjados como aquel ocaso en el que se hicieron amigas las ppgz.**

**Profesora Kinnye:** Natsuki Shion, denle la bienvenida

**Todos:** Bienvenido

**Natsuki:** Muchas gracias *serio*

**Todas las chicas suspiraron , las bombon y bellota no pero si se sonrojaron, Burbuja solo sonreia**

**Los chicos del salón incluyendo los rrbz estaban celosos**

**Profesora Kinny:** Haber donde será tu puesto…

_Kinny Pov_

_Todas las chicas están enloquecidas por este chico el año pasado fue igual con los Him ,*mirando a las chicas* no ella no , menos, no , Bombon menos, Bellota se ve roja tampoco, objetivo analizado ella siempre los rechaza_

**Profesora Kinny:** Haste adelante del puesto de Burbuja Gotokuji , Burbuja porfavor levántate

**Burbuja**: Claro

**Natsuki:***sonrojado* e..tto

**Profesora kinnye:** natsuki es haya

**Natsuki:** Claro profesora *serio*

…

**Iban pasando las horas y Brick estaba muy enojado con bombón , prácticamente porque prefiere a un destapador de baños que a el**

**Butch se había dado de cuenta que bellota no despegaba la mira de Natsuki lo cual lo puso muy furioso**

**Pero ninguno de ellos comprendía a Boomer , el chico nuevo le lanzaba sonrisitas a Burbuja y ella le correspondía**

**Profesora Kinny**: chicos los que tienen clases extra escolares pueden salir…

**Bombon:** este año estare en porrista

**Bellota:** yo en soccer

**Burbuja:** Y yo en musica,

**Bellota:**Bombon porque de porrista?

**Bombon**: obviamente no estare donde este burbuja ella roba la atención de los chicos , además porrista porque no?

**Bellota:** okey Pelirroja bipolar ire a donde el entrenador, para ver si sigo siendo la capitana

**Burbuja:** Nos veremos después chicas mis fuentes confiables dicen que natsuki esta en soccer

…..

**Butch:** Creo que a bellota le gusta el nuevo chico

**Brick:** Solo eso? Bombón se enamoró de la zanahoria D:

**Boomer**: No se preocupen *serio*

**Butch**: Porque?

**Boomer:** El se enamoró de burbuja *serio*

**Brick:** Como lo sabes *enfadado*

FlashBack…

_Boomer Pov_

_Donde rayos deje mi libro de Arimetica , emm se ven dos sombras en el pasillo pero son de …_

Natsuki: Hola Burbuja es un gusto en conocerte

Burbuja: Igualmente Natsuki-Kun

Natsuki: me pareces una persona muy amable y bella *sonrojado*

Burbuja: Gracias Natsuki-kun * sonriente*

_Boomer Pov_

_Oh mi querida burbuja siempre tan despistada y inocente_

Natsuki: Algún dia de estos podríamos salir *rojo*

Burbuja: Claro , como los buenos amigos

Boomer Pov

Que?

Fin de Flas back

**…**

**Bombon y burbuja corrieron hasta la cancha de soccer donde estaba bellota haciendo abdominales**

**Bombon:** Bellotaaaaaaaaaaa! Traidora

**Bellota:** a que te refieres, chica?

**Bombon**:*llorando* Natsuki estará en tu equipo de soocer

**Bellota:** *sonrojada* enserio?

**Entrenador:** Chicas por favor salgan de la cancha, tendremos practica

**Burbuja:** en un momento entrenador, vamos bombón a las bancas

_Bellota Pov_

_Con que el estar aquí_

**Butch:** porque sonries?

**Bellota**: Yo me entiendo*sonriendo de medio lado*

**Entrenador**: a qui están los nuevos , no sena demasiado duros, Butch Tu con Fujimoto Kiosuke , Bellota tu con Shion Natsuki

**Bombon:** QUEEEEEEEEEEE! *enojada*

**Burbuja**: tranquila bombon de seguro en un partido apoyaras a Natsuki-kun

**Y asi comenzó una batalla contra la pelinegra y el castaño, se observaban , decían burlas pero una mirada asesina fue contra natsuki, exacto la del chico ojos esmeralda**

**Bellota:** Juegas muy bien

**Natsuki:** Tu también , nunca me imaginé que hubiera un jugador que me superara , pero tu bellota me hiciste cambiar ese pensamiento

**Bellota**: *sonrojada*Enserio?

**Butch paso y empujo a bellota**

**Bellota:** Que te pasa BAKA!

**Butch:** No coquetees que se te esta saliendo la saliva por la boca

**Bellota:** que te importa

**Butch:** mucho!

**Bellota**: Disimula

**Bucth:** No molestes ve con al zanahoria

**Bellota:** estas celoso?

**Butch**: Estaría celoso de alguien que no fuera digno de ti?

**Bellota:** etto..

**Butch:** Como pensé *se alejo*

**Entrenador**: Chicos fue una batalla rígida pero todos entraron y el nuevo capitán es …s un empate son bellota y Butch

**..**

**Bombon:** Mi natsuki que le dijo a bellota

**Burbuja:** Relájate Bombon

**Atrás de las chicas ,como a unas 5 bancas**

**Brick:** Bombon es tan …

**Boomer:** relajate

**….**

**El entrenamiento termino pero una pelirroja apareció reclamándole a su amiga Azabache que fue el coqueteo con su nuevo amor platónico**

**Bombon**: porque lo haces , sabes que estoy enamorada de el

**Bellota**: No hicimos nada malo, además no te querias casar con sempai shinosuke hace 5 semanas?

**Bombon**: eso es pasado , además sabes que me gusta

**Bellota**:Nunca me lo dijiste , el también me gusta *furiosa arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo*

**Bombon:** Que?

**Burbuja:** Chicas cállense ,a el no le interesa ninguna de las dos

**Bellota y bombón:** Como lo sabes Rubia?

**Burbuja:** El me invito a una cita y me dijo que era bella , además el no me importa *se los dijo para que dejaran de pelear por aquel chico pero lo que hizo fue agrandar el problema*

**Bombon:** el no te diría eso *enojada*

**Bellota:** si, además no todos los chicos se mueren por ti burbuja *riendose*

**Burbuja**: dime que chico de la escuela no em ha dicho que soy la mas hermosa de todas

**Bombon** : eres ..

**RRBZ:** cállensele!

**PPGZ:** porque vienen aca idiotas

**Brick:** para detener esa pelea estúpida

**Bellota**: no es estúpida

Butch: peleando por un chico corriente

**Burbuja**: no es cualquier chico

**Brick:** si lo es

**Bombon**: el nos interesa y mucho

**Butch:** el se preocupa por ustedes?

**PPGZ:** si

**Boomer:** mas que nosotros? *serio* jaja*sonrisa irónica* , vámonos chicos

**Los rrbz se desaparecieron con la neblina que cubrió el lugar**


	18. Se Han ido?

**Bellota**: es que son gallinas o que?

**Burbuja:** No tienen pantalones

**Bombón:** ojala sintieran lo que estamos sintiendo este momento , BAKAS!

**Pero de anda sirvió que las chicas gritaran ya que esas 3 sombras no se vieron y quedaron sus palabras en el vacío**

**Bellota**: no voy a perder*corriendo hacia dirección opuesta de los him*

**Burbuja:** Por favor? Quien es la hermosa aca *se fue*

**Bombón**: Abecés lo dulce es feo *mirando cómo se aleja burbuja*

* * *

**Srt. Kinnie:** en donde está la señorita Bombon Akatsut..

**Bombon:** ya llegue D: ¡!

**Srt. Kinnie:** Por favor toma su asiento

**Bellota:** asi no vas a ganar

**Bombon:** si voy a ganar, hablando donde esta Brick

: Brick, Boomer, y Butch Him, estan?

**Natsuki:** no profesora

** :** que raro, ellos nunca faltan , ire a dejar una notificación en rectoria

**Burbuja**: donde estarán?

**Natsuki:** no te preocupes , llegaran *sonriendo y sosteniéndole la mano a burbuja*

**Burbuja**: Lo puedes decir mas alto natsuki-kun?

**Bombon** y Bellota :Maldita

**Princesa:** hey chicas no les importa si le digo a Brick Boomer o Butch que sean mis novios?

**PPGZ:** ah? Como?

**Princesa**: pues si , ustedes enbobadas con natskui que no quiero ehchar a perder a los rrbz

**Burbuja:** claro que no puedes

**Princesa:** quien dice que no?, además no les importara en absoluto cierto?

**Y asi pasaron 3 semanas , las chicas peleando y sin saber el paradero de los RRBZ, hasta que una noticia cambiara sus vidas**

_Bombon Pov_

_11 de junio, ya van 3 siglos de que los hermano Him no volvieron aparecer, me pregunto que estarán haciendo en especial Brick, tengo tantas preguntas en mi mente y no se si ...necesito a las chicas_

_en medio de una carta bombon se la lanzo a burbuja y ella a belllota_

**_Bombon: chicas lo siento yo.._**

**_burbuja: Yo tambien lo siento ademas me siento vacia_**

**_Bellota: mi vacio es por ustedes y por.._**

**Srt: Kinnie:** y a si se sabe que es un ..

**Secretaria** : disculpa señorita kinnie pero tengo una notificación , me permite?

**Srt:kinnie:** si por supuesto , pero porfavor no se demore mucho

**Secretaria:** tratare , chicos de la clase 3-B se les informa que los estudiantes Him Bucth, Brick y Boomer , dejaron el colegio por razones familiares y ahora se iran

**PPGZ:** QUEEEEEEEEE! *todo el salón quedo sordo*

**Secretaria:** me dejan terminar?*asustada*

**Burbuja:** adonde se fueron?

**Bellota:** que asunto familiar?

**Bombon:** Volveran?

**Secretaria:** déjame terminar y ahora se iran a estudiar a Nevada . se les dara a las estudiantes Akatsutsumi , Gotokuji, y Matsubara unos presentes que dichos estudiantes les dejaron en rectoría . Fin del comunicado

**Bombon**: señorita kinnie podemos ir rápido?

**Srt Kinnie:** agg ya que vallan

**Ya en la rectoría**

**Director:** estos son chicas

**Había 3 cartas y 3 cajoncitos para respectivas chicas**

**Las chicas se habían alejado de la respectiva oficina y se dirigieron a la azotea**

**Bellota: es que porque lo hicieron *confusa***

**Burbuja:** será por nuestra estúpida competencia?*llorando*

**Bombon**: Chicas que tal si nos vamos del colegio a otro lugar a leer las tres cartas

**Burbuja y bellota:** si!

Hyper Blossom

Rolling Bubbles

Powered Buttecup!

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaasdhjbgfdh! me atragante Dx , Chicos y Chicas el proximo capitulo se tratara de las 3 respectivas cartas y que les paso a los chicos


	19. Amada, Chica soñada, Cielo nocturno

**En nevada**

_Brick Pov_

_No aguantó ser tomado por imbécil delante de un niño que apenas sabe decir ABCD, juro si ella no se hubiera fijado en él ni mis hermanos ni yo estaríamos aquí en este lugar, lejos de ellas ..De ella, La ironía sarcástica en una sociedad ya no vale la pena. Hace pocas horas que mi vida se detuvo y no supe qué hacer, pero por alguna razón existo. Alguien en su mente recrea mi corazón y cada vez que llega soy felizmente frustración, porque la ironía de los corruptos ha matado cada ilusión por la cual yo he vivido._

_FlashBack_

_Esa noche corrimos como locos no queríamos saber nada del mundo, nada en absoluto y sobre todo de ellas. Sin pensarlo Butch había tropezado con un señor muy elegante para mi gusto, el se levantó y le ofreció la mano a mi hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse_

_**Butch:** Muchas gracias señor_

_**Xxx:** No hay de que, se nota que eres un poco fuerte-sobándose-_

_**Butch:**-sin animo- La culpa es mía no me fije_

_**XxX:** Por favor llámeme Jhon Brisbainer , Fundador de defensores globales , y estamos reclutando justo ahora , chicos no les gustaría entrar a nuestras fuerzas?_

_**Boomer:** perdón señor , pero donde se localiza_

_**Brisbainer**: En Nevada_

_**Brick:** Aceptamos-serio-_

_**Brisainer:** seguros? , no debemos preguntarles primero a sus padres_

_**Boomer:** No tenemos –serio-_

_**Brisbainer:**Oh perdón, no debí preguntar, pero no lo quieren pensar un momento?_

_**Butch:** No lo necesitamos, ya decidimos, en que más lejos estemos de Nueva saltadilla mucho mejor_

_**Brisbane**: Okey chicos vamos ahora al recluta torio_

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

**Boomer**: Brick es hora de cenar , no vas a bajar?

**Brick:** Un momento Boomer, no te preguntaras cómo están?

**Boomer:** a quienes te refieres?

**Brick**: a las chicas.. las PPGZ

**Boomer:** esa información me incomoda y en lo más absoluto no quiero mencionar el tema

**Brick**: pero que te pasa no estás enamorado de Burbuja?

**Boomer**: Dime Brick…Un adiós no es una despedida, es un insulto contra uno mismo.

**Brick**: ¿Por qué?- Brick odiaba que su hermanito menor tuviera razón, siempre le daba una lección aunque este no la quisiese

**Boomer**: Porque a nadie le importa si te despides o no y la palabra no existiría si no fuésemos humanos para crearla. No soy humano, soy una triste verdad que creó una teoría por un Dios de sólo preferencia, pero como tampoco soy preferencia como esencia, todo lo dicho es una mentira creada en una situación paradójica en mi subconsciente. Todo eso me lo hizo entender esa jovencita

**Brick:** Tienes razón, no le importó a bombón –caris bajo-pero desde hoy va a cambiar no quiero saber nada de ella

**De repente aparece Butch atrás de la puerta**

**Butch:** Te digo una cosa Brick, el amor es cuestión de olvido es cuestión de tiempo, tan solo es esperar a que caiga el último grano de arena. Qué descaro tratar de desafiarlo, fuimos víctimas nada más. Su amor, agonizando en un infierno de inquietudes y recuerdos enfermizos con ganas de ser revivido por un amante al dolor, la atrapó. Vamos a cenar son alitas de pollo-lo último lo dijo muy animada mente-

**En Nueva saltadilla**

**Bombón:** Listo yo comienzo.. (sacando la carta del sobre)

_Para mi Amada Bombón_

_Se que en este momento tendrás dudas en tu cabeza , pero solo te digo algo .. Sonríe_

_no te mentiré, la verdad llámame poco hombre o como quieras pero, no soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos, por miedo. Miedo a que? No lo sé la verdad... tengo la mente confundida... ya no se ni que quiero... y sería un idiota si te dijera no pasa nada sin aclarar mi mente, sin saber qué es lo que quiero. Acuerdas cuando le decías a algún chico que las palabras duelen más que los hechos?..._

_...así me odies, dentro de mi sé que no se será igual._

_Todos nos dicen a mis hermanos y a mí: si paso fue por algo... pero son solo palabras, ya no sé qué creer._

_Pero si te dijo que la vida no me sonríe, te sonreirá a Ti._

_tal vez no ahora, tal vez no mañana... pero si pasara._

_Por eso no quiero prometer algo qué no se si pueda cumplir, no quiero verte llorar, no quiero ver tu rostro apagado..._

_... solo te diré una cosa: Sonríe..._

**Burbuja:** Bom..bon(susurro)

**Bombón:** Me odia , eh?

**Bellota:** Fue sincero, sigo yo.. (sacando la carta del sobre)

_Para Ella, la chica de mis sueños, Bellota:_

_no pensé qué pasaría pero quien lo diría... tengo el corazón roto, y tú sabes que por ninguna mujer lloro y si creo que me lo merezco , _

_no merezco que ninguna mujer llore por mí pero mira la mujer que alguna vez odie_

_ y repugne la cual miraba y a mataba con la mirada es la persona que más amo ahora,... y la verdad intente y intente y intente y nada no me mirabas era invisible para ti. Lograste que me cansara de esto. No creo que todo sea como antes,_

_y así lo piense , se qué no será así. ya la verdad no puedo sacarme esa imagen así qué déjalo así. Ódiame si quieres, pero tu tomaste la decisión, y la verdad no quiero llorar más y no quiero estar así. No otra mujer no creo que pueda entrar a mi corazón_

_...Deja ya todo asi._

**Bellota:** Al parecer no eres la única odiada Bombón (tratando de no llorar)

**Burbuja**: sigo yo (sacando la carta del sobre, pero más nerviosa)

_Para Mi cielo Nocturno, Burbuja_

_Burbuja, la mujer por la cual me desvelo tanto escribiéndole poemas, poemas que ella nunca podrá ver , pero en la situación que estoy ahora te recitare todo esto con un pequeño poema_

_Delicada y escurridiza que posa en la cúspide de sus labios, labios rojos, seductores y carnosos en busca de presa alguna que engaña a cualquiera atrapándola en espinas de rosas marchitas._

_Qué peligro ser cautivado por éstos en la noche, época de flor que da fulgor, donde el hombre se esclaviza en un mar profundo de ilusiones perdiendo la razón._

_La mariposa cayó en la trampa maldita de sus labios, pero sorprendentemente era inmune a su poder, los labios siendo mordidos por éste se esfumaron con el tiempo, así como un amor traicionado por la verdad._

_Bailo en los pasillos de la soledad, acaricio las paredes lentamente tarareando una canción. "Derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda", un laberinto lleno de tristezas y promesas rotas que envuelven mi cabeza._

_Escucho el susurro del silencio que me avisa que se aproxima un huracán. Me inclino por la ventana donde se reciclan sueños y esperanzas, he de haber alguno que me sirva como estaca en corazón de vampiro, algo que me dé tiempo para cambiar las técnicas del juego._

_Dedicado a Burbuja Gotokuji, ojala que todos los seños que tenías aun sigan en pie y se cumplan._

**Bombón**: eso fue más doloroso , creo que fue amor rudo

**Burbuja:** Odio suave?

**Bellota:** y que hay en los cofres?

* * *

**Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que había en esos famosos cofres**

* * *

Que les pareció , por favor díganme ¿? :D


	20. Sus cosas & nieve en nevada

_Butch Pov_

_Ahí estaba. Era época de invierno y las aves se escondían, su piel estaba fría aunque las cobijas lo acariciaban, pensé que estaría a su lado un poco más y erré. Salí a caminar en busca de un aliento aunque mis pulmones se congelaban, ya no importaba la ausencia de su presencia en mi camino, las huellas en la nieve se las llevaba el tiempo y yo me dejaba guiar por la confusión. Donde estaban mis hermanos?, vi el cuartel y sin dudar entre en el_

_En el cuartel de los defensores globales en nevada había una gran reunión de sus nuevos defensores, como una ceremonia de iniciación al parecer había mucho orden._

_Todo el mudo estaba hablando de sus misiones del año y a quien asignaran para la gran mordida ose la gran misión, 17 de julio del 2013, 16:30 pm . Al parecer nos van a dar nuestra primera misión, estoy tan ansioso, hace rato no tenía acción, desde aquella vez del Vainilla salt. Pero bueno vamos a ver que misión tienen para este nene._

**Pero una voz conocida interrumpió mis pensamientos**

**Boomer**: Brick, al parecer esta verde (posando una mano a la vista de Butch

**Brick:** (dándole un coscorrón a Boomer) El siempre ha sido una lechuga, idiota

**Butch:** Claro que no soy una lechuga, Tu eres el tomate (regañándolo)

**Boomer:** Chicos no peleen, todo el mundo nos esta mirando

**Brick y Butch se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron al ver a su hermano menor señalando al resto de los defensores viéndolos como bichos raros**

**Butch**: Boomer idiota porque no nos avisaste

**Boomer:** (Gritándoles) Idiotas ustedes diciéndose Tomate y lechuga

**Brick**: Cálmense idiotas estamos haciendo el oso y Bucth eres una lechuga y Boomer es el repollo con ese peinado

**Todo ese escándalo si interrumpió con una voz**

-SILENCIOOO!

A medida que iba pasando ese sonido fue abriéndose un camino

**Brisbainer:** Cállense los 3, son una ensalada y punto. Se creen muy buenos para esta ceremonia no?. Los tres se van ahora ah entrenamiento

**Butch:** pero no ha terminado la ceremonia

**Brisbainer**: Señores Him no fue una sugerencia es una orden, es inmediato. Ustedes 3 tendrán 120 horas de entrenamiento físico a la semana , 72 de inteligencia avanzada, y 5 horas de Psicologia.

**RRBZ:** (con rabia) Si señor

**Brisbainer**: Como?

**RRBZ**: SI SEÑOR BRISBAINER!

**Brisbainer:** ahora a correr en el campo 25 vueltas, cuando terminen su entrenamiento se les dara la misión.

**Al parecer esas semanas serian eternas para los Him , butch y brick pelando en llegar ser el primero y boomer bueno boomer teniendo pensamientos**

_Boomer Pov_

_no me gusta correr pero Debo aceptar que imaginé algo diferente. Pensé que el azul de sus ojos vivirían por siempre, pensé que sus mejillas se sonrojarían al mandarle unas sonrisas en la mañana, pensé que su perfume estaría impregnado en mi suéter en su ausencia... Pensé mal. Debo escribir eso (lo ultimo que dijo lo hizo con una gran sonrisa)_

_Y la carrera la gano ..Boomer ya que sus hermanos cuando estaban peleando se cayeron y el siendo el mas veloz saco provecho_

* * *

**Bellota**: Se sentían dependientes de nosotras (teniendo en su mano "el objeto regalado")

**Burbuja:** (aguantando las ganas de llorar)y se nota que no quieren nada de nosotras.

**Bombón:** Chicas eso no me desanima, al devolvernos eso significara que algún día volverán (optimista)

**Bellota**: hasta cuándo? Cuando tengamos hijos y una vida?

**Burbuja**: no seas pesimista bellota, fue nuestra culpa se fueron y ahora debemos esperarlos porque eso es lo que merece ellos , Tiempo.

**Bellota**: solo les daré 1 mes

**Bombón:** al menos será un avance, pero tienes razón burbuja

**Bellota y Burbuja:** ehh?

**Bombón:** ellos no quieren nada de nosotras, ni vernos, ni sus poderes principales

**Bellota:** ahora que hacemos con un pitillo , un cotonete , un calcetín y 3 cinturones de poder?

**Burbuja:** pensé que podría ser nuestra salvación

**Bombón**: de que hablas?

**Burbuja:** de ellos mismos

_Bombon Pov_

_La primera bala fue la más dolorosa, su despedida silenciosa. Juegos mentales que cortaban mi corazón en mil pedazos sin piedad y no con el fin de olvidar, si no de sentir que seguía viva, que podía sobrevivir a su te esperare mi amado brick_

* * *

Lo se muy corto Dx , subiré uno el sábado por la noche , Así si alguien me quiere aportar ideas , dale sin miedo no soy el coco mi tio si jaja ok no ._.


	21. Nevada alli vamos, con Umpa Lumpa

**Ya habían pasado más de 4 semanas, chicos y chicas, chicas y chicos, Chicos sin chicas y chicas sin saber nada de los chicos**

**Se veía un joven con ojos color verdes pero no con cualquier verde, un color que puede quemar con una simple vista. Ese joven estaba en entrenamiento tendo, como era de esperarse el muchacho gano aquel duelo contra su compañero (un chico de ojos grises y cabello blanco, Tez pálida , muy guapo.**

**Blake:** Buen entrenamiento, Butch *reverencia* como puedes esquivar fácilmente y golpear tan rápidamente pero a la vez tan fuerte? , dime tu secreto

**Butch:** Secreto?, te digo algo.. Puedes concentrarte mejor si pierdes esto *señalando el pecho de Klein*

**Blake:** Mi corazón? , y cómo?

**Butch:** si *dándole la espalda*

**Blake:** espera *jalándolo de la manga del brazo* como lo hago?

**Butch:** Se pierde el control del pulso y el aliento escasea. La sensación es confortable a comparación de tener un encuentro con la soledad, nadie…*alguien lo interrumpe*

**Boomer:** hermano, nos necesita el señor

**Blake:** espera! , y sígueme contando Butch

**Butch:** después te diré.

…..

**Brick:** Nos necesitabas señor

**Brisbainer:** si, chicos .. Me han dicho mucho de sus avances, y los felicito , solo me acuerdo sus primeras clases

_Flash Back:_

_Como saben sus cursos fueron repartidos según sus habilidades , en las primeras hileras están formados de adelante hacia atrás los más poderosos y los que encabezan son los hermano .. Him_

_Espera que – **Deia un chico un poco molesto- se supone que soy el mas fuerte de aquí! , quienes son los hermanos Zim**_

_Es him- **decía el chico rubio**_

_Son ustedes- **decía el chico furioso de ojos blancos- empujando a Butch-**_

_Disculpa ¡?_**_- Brick_**

_Ey niña quítate **–Decía un chico de tez pálida**_

_Niña?-Decía Butch-**Niña tu padre que no te pudo hacer bien**_

_Sabes con quien hablas?-**decía el Chico pálido**_

_No y ni me interesa – **Le dio la espalda**_

_Soy el gran Blake- **decía el albino**_

_Y?- **decían los hermanos him**_

_Pobres chicos, donde se metieron, Blake no seas tan duro con ellos, son novatos ten piedad –** decía la gran multitud que les rodeaba**_

_Se los Alberti-. **Blake -** comenzó tirando un puño a Boomer pero este lo esquivo Brick lo tomo de la mano, le hizo la llave china, Boomer lo empujo, Butch lo tomo de las piernas y le hizo la pirueta de la muerte (técnica de Tokyo(padre de bellota))_

_**Boomer:** No te entrometas en el camino de los hermano him- serio-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

**Brisbainer**: como pudieron cambiar su personalidad en 4 semanas?, si eran una ensalada

**Brick**: es clasificado señor

**Boomer**: Nos puede decir para que nos llamó señor

**Brisbainer:** A si, pues los sensores globales, dicen que hay una gran fuerza inexplicable aquí en nevada, necesito que vallan y solucionen este pequeño problema.

**Rrbz:** si señor

**Butch**: Donde es que queda, ese problemita?

**Brisbainer:** En al fabrica mas poderosa del mundo

**Brick**: Señor, No me diga que es …

…

**En un avión directo a Nevada**

**Bombón:** Gracias por invitarnos burbuja, es un hermoso lugar

**Bellota**: excepto la razón ..

**Burbuja**: chicas no están emocionadas? , es el desfile anual de modas. Este año en nevada , y creo que por fin podre ver .. a .. mis..pa.. *interrumpida*

**Bombón**: es imposible *gritando* un Umpa Lumpa *mirándolo sospechosamente*

**Burbuja:** Así en nevada queda la mansión de Willie Wonka

**Bombón:** Podemos ir .. sii? *llorando cómicamente*

**Bellota**: A qué horas es el desfile?

**Burbuja: **A las 8

**Bombón**: Vamos a visitar al señor wonka *feliz*

**Bellota**: pobre Wonka *llorando*

**Burbuja**: Por ¿?

**Bellota:** va a quedar en Banca Rota *señalando a Bombón*

* * *

Que tal? , Gracias Nicol por darme la idea ;)

Para los demás Reviews Gracias por ver mi historia , Tranquila bomXbri depronto en el próximo capitulo se vean ;)

Y CassGoto: Jajaja si los chicos no las odian solo un amor rudo ! :D nos leemos :*


End file.
